Close the space
by MarauderTheMockingjay
Summary: Everyone has high expectations for Harry Potter. He usually goes out of his way to live up to them, but one summer, he puts it off for a little while. Naturally, Harry would be thrown into dangerous and life-threatening situations, but when he drags his closest friends along with him, Harry & Co. will have their limits tested. Eventually, every secret comes to the light.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Readers! I just want to warn you before hand that I was a newbie when I wrote this! Meaning, I split the chapters amongst this one "chapter". I haven't bothered to take it down and fix it yet, so please bear with the formatting for now! I have written another ****_shorter_** **chapter to continue this after I received a complaint, and plan to update the _proper _way in the future. Enjoy and review!**

Harry Potter Fan fiction: Part 1

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, fore she was nowhere in sight. "Ginny, where are you?!" He shouted again. Harry was becoming worried that his best friend's sister has finally gone *poof*. Harry and Ron have been best buds since they started Hogwarts ( a magical school for magical beings like witches and wizards). There they also made friends like Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Nearly Headless Nick ( the Gryffindor ghost )! It was summer time and Harry convinced the AWFUL Dursley's to let him stay with Ron for the time until school started back ( he didn't exactly have to beg them ). It was only 3 more weeks until school starts back, and Ginny starts Hogwarts as a 5th-year. Harry loved spending time with the Weasley's! He and Ron would play wizards chess, Fred and George would give him quidditch tips, and even Ginny played the occasional game of exploding snap with him! It was the best summer ever for Harry!

Harry went into the garden, sneaking past Mrs. Weasley in search of a cake pan. Harry still hadn't located Ginny. They were playing a game of hide and seek when Ginny nicked his invisibility cloak. Now he has to find out where she is before night, because he was planning to sneak out that night with Ron. Ginny overheard the conversation and quickly reacted. We all knew it wasn't safe to be wondering about at night, but Fred and George need us to fetch some leaping toadstools for this stuff they are making while they are away, and I assume planning to sell. I tell ya', they are inventors and business men at heart!

As he rounded silently around a corner, he saw the tip of Ginny's shoe poking out of nothing and pounced! He had seized the cloak, and was running back into the burrow before she even knew what hit her! Of course then something hit Harry, HARD. he was being so reckless and absorbed that he hadn't realized that Hermione had just arrived and was standing in the doorway. He crashed head-on into her, tripped over her trunk, and almost crushed crookshank's tail!

"Harry! Hermione! Are ya'll alright!? Roonnn! Go fetch your father!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Last time she was shouting commands like that, George was bitten by a garden gnome ( he was trying to get one of its nose hairs for a new potion ). The scar it left was pretty knarly ,but it healed well. Now MY nose is bleeding and I'm positive my ankle is busted up too. As for Hermione, well I got the worst of it for sure, Crookshanks too. I allow myself one glance at her and see that she is crying. " Hermione-" I start then pause, because she isn't crying at all, she was laughing. Genuinely irritated because I'm in so much pain and she is just giggling her head off I speak up, " Um Hermione, ar- are you ok?" I ask cautiously. "Oh I'm just fine harry, but you're not. Why did'ya bump into me in the first place?" I calm down considerably as she looks at my nose, and notice that she hasn't a scratch on her. " Ginny-cloak-toadstools- it's a long story." I finally get out. Then Hermione gets this look on her face, but I can't quite place it. I don't get much time to contemplate, because then Mr. Weasley walks in with Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione then gets up and briefly hugs Ron, says hello to everyone else in a very Hermione-esque tone, and then heads up the stairs to a room that I assume Mrs. Weasley prepared for her.

The next hour and a half was spent setting my nose, cleaning up scratches, wrapping my ankle, and Mrs. Weasley coaxing toast into me. I didn't really feel like eating, or talking for that matter. Ginny kept apologizing even though i already forgave her, and it got so bad that Mrs. Weasley had Mr. Weasley escort her to her room. Ron went on up too, and I insisted that i accompany him, but Mrs. Weasley refused to let me walk up there on my foot. She conjured up a floating foot rest and some blankets and cushions for me. I was staying downstairs until my foot was better. News traveled fast and Fred and George sent me a postcard and flowers from their Euro-trip with Lee Jordan.

Ron kept trying to strike up a conversation about what happened, but all I could think about was Hermione. Was she mad that I nearly crushed Crookshanks, or that I nearly crushed her? Ron read my expression and echoed my thoughts, " She isn't mad at you mate, Crookshanks will be okay. But she did seem a bit odd. Anyways, I didn't even know she was coming to stay! I asked mum, and she said it was a surprise or something like that. Well, get some rest mate, and see you in the morning." Ron started to walk off, then I spoke up quickly, before he was out of earshot, " Ron, could you tell Hermione I said goodnight, on your way up?" " Sure mate." Was all he said, and I swear could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Rise and shine 'chosen one'!" Harry quickly opened his eyes to see bright brown eyes and flaming red hair hovering above him. " Good morning Ginny." Harry said in a groggier-than-expected voice that caused Ginny to laugh. They both sat there and laughed while she changed several of the bandages he had wrapped on his injured body. Then after an awkward silence, she spoke up, " Harry, I know you have forgiven me ,but I also know that you are holding something back from me, so spill it. " Her directness strikes Harry by surprise, but he doesn't withhold her an answer, " Its just I'm confused on exactly why you took the cloak. I know its dangerous out there, but why the sudden concern?" Her ears turn red then and she is loudly whispering at me," First of all there is no sudden concern, I have always warned you and Ron to not go out and do dangerous or courageous things! I only have one Ron and one Y-" She stops there, but I want her to finish the sentence. Something inside me wanted to hear Ginny say that I was someone she cared about. I shake the feeling and thought away as she gets up quietly and walks back to bed. Apparently it was still early, so i laid back down, body still aching, pushing those thoughts and questions away for the time being.

I wake up maybe less than 20 minutes later, to who I assumed to be Ginny again, but am surprised that it is actually Hermione. I haven't moved or said anything to give away that I'm awake, but I squint just enough to see Hermione pour herself a glass of water. Unlike Ginny, Hermione has dark brown eyes and bushy brown hair. Now her hair is pulled back into a ponytail that reaches the center of her back. I shut my eyes tight when she starts walking towards me, and held my breath. I quickly realized that I had to breathe so I did and even added an exaggerated snort for effect. The clink of Hermione's glass reveals her startling closeness. She was sitting in the same chair Ginny had. I wonder if Hermione knows Ginny was down here, or even if Ginny knows that Hermione is here now. I quickly come to the realization that I'm asking questions that I shouldn't even care about, and dismiss them. Hermione sits there for a while, silent, and then I decide to flutter my eyes open just a little bit. She is looking into her hands, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. In an instant, I bolt up and enclose Hermione's hands in mine. I don't try to explain, and she doesn't ask, but she was a bit frightened when I 'woke'. We sat hand-in-hand for at least an hour, and Hermione stopped crying. In fact, I believe she stopped a while ago, yet we still sat, silent, unmoving, just BEING. Me being there for her, her being there for me.

A little after that I insisted that she went back to bed. She let go and gave me a heart-warming hug, then crept back up the stairs, but not before whispering (in a very Hermione-esque way) , " thank you Harry." " you're welcome Hermione. goodnight." Then she was gone, well out of sight, but in my mind she was still swarming around with a hundred other things I shouldn't be thinking about.

I finally wake to the smell of coffee, and Mr. Weasley's booming voice. "Good morning Harry my boy! Are you feeling any better?" " Very Much sir." I lied. Well it wasn't entirely a lie, because I did feel a little bit better, but not nearly enough to do as I desire, to go up stairs with Ron to talk about what happened last night. "Well that is great, I believe that you could join Ron upstairs by tomorrow if we give you skelegro today, what do you think?" He proposed. I thought of the time I had to drink skelegro because of that git Lockhart's faulty spell. The pain was bad but it worked so I responded, " Actually, yes sir that sounds like a great idea." Then he nods in assent and heads towards the cupboard for the skelegro and a mug.

Pain shoots up my spine with every movement of my foot as its bones heal and regrow. It isn't nearly as bad as my arm was, but that's not saying much because it still hurts a ton. After hours of lying and writhing in pain it finally stops and I am filled with relief. Everyone but Ron and I are out. Mr. Weasley is at the Ministry, and Mrs. Weasley took the girls to the market. No one would be home for the next three hours at the very least. I manage to unhook my leg from the floating contraption, and start to look for Ron. It only takes me about 2 minutes to get up the stairs to the attic room of Ron's. He was rummaging in his trunk looking for something, oblivious of my presence. " Ron, can we talk?"

I tell him only that Hermione was crying last night, and I change a few of the details, like the hands, and Ginny. I'm not sure why because I have never had reason to be secretive with him before. "I don't know mate, something just isn't right. She has been acting funny and I haven't had a chance to talk to her since she arrived. Hopefully everything will be back to normal soon." Was what Ron said in a tired voice. "Okay Ron. Hey, what were you looking for in your trunk?" " Oh, I forgot to ask mum to get Pig some treats and I'm looking for my Telly-Card." "Telly-Card? What the heck is that?" "Its a card that can be bought at diagon alley, works a bit like a Telly, but you could see the person ,and its not any bigger than a chocolate frog card. Mum got us all one and I've seemed to have- uh- misplaced mine." He truly did seem worried about contacting his mum so I helped him look for the card, and we found it right when I heard a distinct *poof* of floo powder. Ron cursed under his breath and helped me off the floor. Once standing, I dust off my shirt and head down the stairs after Ron. When I started forward I nearly crashed into the back of Ron. He stopped dead in his tracks at what sounded like Ginny screaming. Next thing I knew we were at the bottom of the stairs staring at a truly gruesome scene. Mr. Weasley was kneeling next to a lifeless Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and some members of the order were shouting protection incantations, sweat rolling down their faces like they just ran a marathon. Ron bolted to where Ginny was, rocking back and forth on the ground. A rush of emotions course through me and suddenly I'm fighting back tears, so I walk over to Moody and Tonks to figure out what happened. "Harry! good you're here, there was an incident with some death-eaters at the market. Mrs. Weasley was recognized as a member of the order and was immediately targeted. No killing curse, just the Crutiatus, but now she is unconscious. Lucky Ginny and Hermione weren't near her at the time, but just in time to send a petrifying charm at the death-eater. Ginny got hit with some torturing spell that uses fear, not physical pain. Its a nasty and cruel one since it has to run its course, no counter-spell for it. The reason I said that it is good to see you're okay, is because I think they death-eaters were looking for you." The weight of what Mad-eye Moody just said hits me so hard I'm nearly knocked off my feet but Lupin catches me from behind. "Its alright Harry, its not your fault for being you." says Lupin calmly. I calm down and slowly walk over to Mr. Weasley. "Oh No Molly!" he cried out over and over again, as he knelt down next to her. I patted him on the back and gently said soothing and encouraging things to him. Then I walked over to Hermione and Tonks, who were casting protection charms all around the burrow. Apparently Kingsley is out casting more layers of protection too with Fleur. Hermione stopped and we embraced. " Oh Harry, it was awful! He nearly killed us! He would have killed Mrs. Weasley with Grief if Ginny Had not jumped in front of the spell. Harry, do you know what that spell does to people? It drives them insane with fear and grief, unable to know what feelings are real or fake, it makes them mad to a point of no return, and when you know you can't bear anymore, and you'd rather die than feel so helpless, it stops. It is a spell made by lord voldemort to unhinge you, to break you, to let you know what would happen to you and your loved-ones if you don't comply or follow him." At this I feel more than guilt, I feel pain, fiery, everlasting, internal destruction of all that was keeping me together for all of this time. I break at the thought of all of these people I love being hurt because I EXIST!

I slump to the ground, numb by the sounds of Ginny's sobs, Mr. Weasley's pleading, Ron's pained voice on the Telly, phoning St Mungos, then Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and finally Dumbledore. The only thing that keeps me from completely deteriorating, is Hermione's presence, her arms wrapped around my shoulders, and the tears streaming down her cheeks at the sight of my breakdown. I pull it together, for her, for them all, because if its Harry Potter they want, they aren't going to get a crying boy, they are going to get a strong young wizard who wont go down without a fight! As more people arrive, The calmer it gets. Its nearly silent when Dumbledore and some St. Mungos reps arrive. They carry Mrs. Weasley and Ginny away, and Mr. Weasley and Kingsley accompany them. Dumbledore whispers something to Tonks and Lupin and they exit to the next room. Finally we are alone with Dumbledore, and he sits down on the armchair where Mr. Weasley would have sat. " Now that we are alone, how about we hear what happened."

Hermione took her time and told Professor Dumbledore every detail she could remember. Her version was a whole lot more detailed than Mad-eye Moody's, and I don't think that's a good thing. She told how her and Ginny went to another isle for a loaf of bread when the McNaire made his appearance. " We shouldn't have both gone but Mrs. Weasley said she didn't want us to travel alone and she was looking for a new cake pan. But little did we know, SHE was going to need some extra protection!" Hermione then started crying, and instead of me or Ron going to comfort her, Professor Dumbledore stood up and handed her a dazzling blue conjured handkerchief. The hankie was as blue as Dumbledore's own eyes, which are very blue! She took it and cleaned her face, then concluded, "So Professor, what are you going to do about this, apparently they are close to locating Harry." I sit in silence, in shock of what has been said and that everyone is STILL trying to protect me. " I think Mr. Potter knows." Is all he says, with his jewel blue eyes and half-moon glasses in the direction of me. " I must relocate, get away from here, before someone else gets hurt." I choke out before a tear rolls down my cheek, and Ron and Hermione's protests begin.

Hermione gave up ages ago, but Ron wont let up. " Harry! You can't leave! This is the BEST summer of your LIFE, remember, your words! And you are going to let one tangle with a death-eater ruin it for you?" I see the pain in his in face and hear the restraint in his voice. He knows better than I do that it would be best for everyone if I left the burrow, but also knows doing so would mean immanent defeat. " Look at yourself Ron! Look at your family too! Don't you see?! I have no family! You do ! Don't risk that for me!" Ron's hurt registered way faster than expected, then softened a bit. " Listen mate, we may not be blood, and you may not have flaming red hair, but you are bloody close enough. You ARE my brother, and I know everyone would agree. Besides, everyone who is here, protecting YOU, did it voluntary! We all know the risks, and we also know that each and every one of us would take a killing curse to the heart, for the boy that lived, our only chance to beat that rock-head Riddle." I gave up the greater good crap and let him talk until I was convinced I can't leave, they won't LET me.

"Ginny is back!" I heard Tonks say from the bottom of the stairs. " And the boys are here!" We all rushed out of bed to greet them, nearly knocking over everything in the process. When we finally got decent, we head downstairs. Fred and George look like they haven't slept the night before; Bill and Charlie the same but worse; and Ginny, well I'm positive she hasn't slept. Ginny hugged Bill and Charlie first, then Tonks and Lupin, next Ron, then Hermione, and finally me. She lingered for about a second longer to ask, " Why didn't you come see me?" She didn't wait for me to answer, and walked up to her room. I stood there for a moment, and thought of an answer. I have to answer her, she's done too much for me.

Apparently Mrs. Weasley was tortured because they were trying to find me. That brought back the urge to fight with Ron over it again, but Moony nearly squashed it with another piece of news. " She is awake, and is going to make a full recovery. She sensed you would want to leave, and told me tell you something. She wants you to know that if the time came, she would defend you again, her life isn't nearly as valuable as yours, and the millions you would be saving, her words." then added, " I would too, we all would." I then truly realize that I am apart of a much larger family than I could have imagined.

Night was approaching and I still didn't have an answer for Ginny. I also hadn't talked to Hermione, which is what is bugging me most. She didn't just COME for a surprise, and she ISN'T alright. I honestly don't know why I didn't go to Ginny yesterday, I went to see about and comfort everyone else, but why not her? I was planning to go with Ron, but then I spotted Hermione. I can't tell her 'Oh, well I saw Hermione and went to her instead.' She'd- well honestly I don't know what she'd do, or why I CAN'T tell her that. As for Hermione, well I think she would be an easier task to tackle.

When everyone finally went to bed I stuck around downstairs, claiming to be looking for something. I waved away all help until they let up and left, and gave them some time to fall asleep. I knew that Hermione stays up and reads most nights, lets hope this would be no exception. I crept up the stairs in the feather-feel slippers Bill got me last Christmas. They emit no noise when you walk, but I still take caution and go slow, besides its dark too. As I guessed, Hermione was indeed still awake, so I took a breath and gently knocked on her door. I hear light shuffling, and a noise I assume is the placing down of a book then footsteps. Then she opens the door quietly, letting the room slowly bathe the hallway in light. "Oh Harry! What are you doing up here?" she asked slightly surprised of my presence. " I just needed to talk to you, alone." "Oh." is all she says before she lets me in.

She closes the door behind me and goes to fetch a chair out of the corner for me. " Its okay Hermione, I'll get it." Then I walk over and grab the chair as she makes her way back to her bed. She then sits down with her legs crossed Indian-style atop the bed, and points to a spot across from her to place the chair. I set it down then sit. " So what do you want to talk about?" She asks. " I just want to know why you were crying last night to be honest. Does it have anything to do with why you came here?" She doesn't hesitate to answer, only looks me dead in the eyes. " Yes, I was crying for the same reason I came here. You know how bad things are getting out there? I mean look at Ron and his family, look at what happened, and they can actually defend themselves from his followers! I didn't want to risk that with my family, my parents were all I had before Hogwarts, I couldn't bear the thought-" She cut off and was just silent and unmoving. "Hermione you didn't!" I say once I come to the realization of what has been done. " I did and there is nothing to be said now." "It can be undone right?" I ask desperately. " No I'm afraid not, but I made sure that they didn't know that. I erased myself from their lives to protect them, they would be better off. But you, you can't run or hide, because that helps no one, and we won't be better off."

Am I truly blinded by my self absorbent to realize how much people sacrifice for me, for the resistance, and for each other. But what have I TRULY given up? Nothing, and that needs to change, SOON.

I bid Hermione goodnight, and she gives me a long hug. I could feel the warmth and concern, mingled together, ebbing from her, in sync with the beat of her heart, as we embraced. I didn't want to leave, but knew that it would be unacceptable to stay. So I again said good night and crept the rest of the way up to Ron's room. It was a restless sleep. It seemed like the night went on forever. It took all my will-power to push CERTAIN thoughts and emotions out of my head. Hermione is my BEST friend, and Ginny is RON'S SISTER. Yet I can't keep them out of my head! I have always deeply cared about them, but now I just seem to be headed down a path that ends in destruction. I don't know what has changed? Its like if they are anything but happy, a switch flips in me and I throw myself head-first into a tricky situation! I'll be glad when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley return.

Today I wake up to the smell of burnt toast and eggs, and know that Tonks has tried to cook again. She isn't terrible, but she isn't great either. I wash up and head down stairs. We only have another week here at the Burrow until school starts back, so we should be receiving our 6th year, and 5th year supply lists. I was confirmed once again as I witness Ron unfold a piece of parchment addressed to him, and the pile of envelopes on the table. " Oh I see you are up, has Hermione and Ginny woken yet, Fred or George neither, oh well." Ron said with a piece of black toast in one hand and the list in the other. Apparently Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were in late, as was I up until a few seconds ago. I fix me a plate of eggs and nibble on toast as I tell Ron what I found out last night. "My god! Why the bloody devil would she do that? She knows there is no going back now, you too! Now you have no choice but to beat Voldemort, especially if she sacrificed her family!" " I KNOW RON DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THIS?!" I shouted. All at once, every Order member stood and raised their wands only to realize it was my outburst not any real trouble. " Geez mate, I was just saying." " I know and I'm sorry, but you've all got to put this in perspective. Everyone I love and care about are being tortured, killed, or sacrificing things, and none of it would happen if I ceased to exist!" "Now there you are wrong! You know that Voldemort isn't that merciful! He would still kill, still torture, and still provide tricky situations! Heck, if it were that easy, I'm pretty sure you would have sacrificed yourself long ago!" Tonks firmly interjected. " Yeah Harry, give the git at least SOME of the credit." Fred and George say in unison as they make their presence know.

"Well you guys look a whole lot better." Ron exclaimed. " Thanks mate, feel it too." George said as he fixed himself a plate of breakfast. " So I take it that Ginny and Hermione are still snoozing their heads off?" Asks Ron. " Actually no they are sprucing up at the moment, are mum and dad back yet?" Replies and asks Fred. " Nope." We all sit in silence until finally Ginny comes down the stairs looking. . . pleasant. She fixed her a plate of food and said good morning to everyone, including Crookshanks, who just came bounding down the stairs. Then she sat directly across from me at the table. I tried to avoid her gaze, guilt filling me for not having an answer for her, for not trying to console her, for being oblivious to her and give all my attention to Hermione. All the while I was thinking this I realize I wasn't avoiding her gaze at all, in fact I was as good as staring at her. But no one noticed but her, and she smiled and dropped her gaze, still smiling. I couldn't help but smile, and then my cheeks started burning red. I dropped my head down and reach for my envelope, then, in walks Hermione. I don't look up when she greets me, just murmur back, trying to look focused on the envelope. I guess it worked because she kept walking and fixed her a plate. Now everyone is sitting, eating, and chatting, and I'm torn between trying to avoid gazing at two people I know don't like being ignored! What a start huh?

Breakfast goes by slowly and I am glad when it ends. Ready to clear out, we are all caught off guard by the talking patronus that comes in, bearing good or bad news. " Good morning family, order members, Hermione, and Harry!" Said the weasel in Mr. Weasley's voice. " I come bearing the gift of good news! Molly will be release from St. Mungos at 4 o'clock! I will not return immediately, I have some business to handle with the ministry, but I will be back in time for supper! Farewell!" Then the patronus disappeared to white smoke. Charlie speaks up, " Well this is wonderful news! I suggest we get all nice and straighten up a bit." And so we all do.

Its astonishing how messy this place can get! Ron and I were left to our own devices, so no magical clean-up. Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Tonks, Moony, George, and Fred are cooking and decorating. Mad-eye Moody and Kingsley went out patrolling, and to meet the Weasley parents. I assume Hermione and Ginny don't have much to clear up. I might catch Ginny before her mum and dad arrives if I go now! " Ron I'll be right back, I've got to get my hankie." I say coolly. " Alright mate, but make it quick, I want to finish so we can join them down stairs." Ron replies "okay mate, give me about 5 minutes." Once I make it out the door I bolt to Ginny's room, taking extra care going past Hermione's door. I knock at Ginny's and Hermione opens the door.

"Oh- um- hi Harry? What are you doing here at Ginny's?" Hermione said in her very Hermione-esque way. " Hello Harry, what is it you want?" Ginny called out firmly, but empty. " oh-" I stammered, " I- uh- need to borrow a- hankie?" I finished nervously. What was Hermione doing in here? Well, she has every right to be in here, as do I, but strangely inconvenient. " Oh, well then, here." And then Hermione handed me a hankie that I don't need and I thanked her and awkwardly left. Back up to Ron I went, and I have just missed a chance to speak to Ginny. But why WAS Hermione in there? I hope Ginny wasn't offended when I didn't talk or look at her during breakfast, or that Hermione was offended that I barely acknowledged her at breakfast. I really messed up at breakfast! I finally reach Ron's room, and tuck the hankie in my back pocket. " I thought you were getting YOUR hankie! Hermione wont even let me TOUCH that hankie and she let you have her dads?! 'As she gon' mad?! " "No mate, just borrowing it." I answer before I was lost of words and Ron asks a question I can't answer.

As I am in the bathroom, trying to make my untidy hair somewhat neater, Ginny walks in. " Oops! So sorry Harry! Oh you are just fixing up your hair. Geez! You missed a whole spot in the back, it's practically sticking up!" Then all of a sudden she is lying flat the hair on the back of my head. " Oh, um- thanks a bunch... " I see my chance, " Ginny, I don't really know... why." " Why what Harry?" She asks intriguingly. " I don't know why I didn't see about you the other night, I planned to- I mean I wanted to- but I - just... couldn't." " Oh. You COULDN'T! Well that's just FINE! By the way how was Hermione? Was she okay? Did she have to see all of her family and friends die?! Over and over and over?! " Ginny was practically screaming, and smashing my head! " Ow Ginny! You're hurting me!" I say before she hits me again. " Well you hurt me, in a much deeper way. You don't do that to friends Harry! You don't hurt friends!" Then she was gone, and somehow I feel that she won't ever be back.

I've ruined something with Ginny that I hadn't even realized I had! Her friendship! I've lost her and I ruined the only chance of friendship with her I had! I am such an IDIOT! From here on out, I will avoid the both of them! Hermione and Ginny are fogging my view of the bigger picture, defeating Lord Voldemort! I finally finish cleaning up with Ron and we head downstairs to meet with everyone before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrive. " Well you all look, marvelous!" Lupin announced. " You would be glad to know that moody and Kingsley have spotted Molly and Arthur, and are currently transporting them here, but it might take a while because they have to temporarily disable all of the protection barriers. That's where you guys will come in handy! As soon as they break the barrier and enter the property, I want all wands readied, Dumbledore has talked to the minister of magic, and all minors are cleared for the time being. Now get outside and in position!" We all hurried out side, wands poised, ready for anything. Then on 4 broomsticks, they're fleet is finally here! Alastor was throwing spell after spell at the barrier, and I could barely make out the outline of it shatter. " PROTEGO MAXIMA! " Hermione shouted at the barrier, causing a layer to reform. Moody, Kingsley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are all speeding towards the burrow. " PROTEGO TOTALUM!" Tonks and Charlie shouted in unison, wands pointed towards the barrier as the fleet near. " SALVIO HEXIA!" I hear Fleur yell. They are so close. Lupin then says, " Repello Inim- DEATH-EATERS! Impedimenta!" Then my eyes scan the sky and see a dozen or so death-eaters firing spells at the fleet! I look over at Ron and nod twice, then we both yell, " PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" And take out 3 death-eaters at once, the two we hit, and one we knocked off his broom by one of our guys stray spell. Ginny hits the center one with a bat bogey hex and then petrifies him and another. " Wow." Is all get out before I am tackled down by Fred, barely escaping a killing a curse. " Keep your eyes open mate!" He shouts at me before sending a disarming spell upwards. The fleet has just landed unharmed and the barrier is almost complete, but we still have to hold them off until its complete. Hermione is standing in front of me, casting protective enchantment after another. Then I see Ginny beside her hexing another death-eater , that I hope is Lucius Malfoy. Then I see a death- eater swoop down, aiming his wand at them. I begin to here the incantation of that spell that causes torture leave his lips. My wand raised I yell as if I want the whole world to hear me " CRUCIO!" And then the final death-eater drops his wand, clutching his chest, writhing in pain, then falls to his death. I black out.

" Harry! Harry wake up! Please get up!" I hear many voices say to me. My thoughts throbbing from all that has happened. Then I see them, my parents, dying, Fred and George, dying, every person I know, dead. Even the Dursley's death had me unable to breathe. Hermione and Ron, being burnt alive by dragon, Dumbledore being impaled by Gryffindor's sword, Neville being choked to death by devil's snare roots. Sirius being murdered 10 different ways. Every person I love or care about, or just know, dead. I resurface before I see Hagrid die to the hand of Umbridge for a third time. " Harry's up! He's awake!" I hear Ron yell to no one in particular. I look around and see that I am no longer outside, or at the burrow. I'm inside of a room with white walls, sterile scent, white curtains, and moving paintings. I'm in St. Mungos. " Oi! Harry, snap out of it! Did you hear me? I said 'Are you all right?' about a few minutes ago, now are ya' mate?" Ron asks. " You-you were dead? WHERE IS EVERYONE? ARE THEY ALL ALIVE?" I screamed, desperate for answers. " Don't worry mate, we're all okay. You know you saved Hermione and my sister from that old rock-head? He was aiming at them with that spell, I know Ginny wouldn't be able to live through that again, and Hermione doesn't have a family to go home to anymore. You saved them, which means they are alright. After you did that, the rest of the D.E.'s retreated back to the rock they came from under, they knew you meant business!" '_NO RON THEY KNOW I HAVE WEAKNESS NOW!' _Is what I wanted to yell at Ron, but I knew it would pose too many questions and complications. So instead I just said, " I wanted to kill him Ron, _KILL_ HIM. It was McNaire, the death-eater from the market, he tried to hurt them again, I couldn't let that happen." Ron was silent, looking into my face, then suddenly he hugs me, genuinely hugs me. " Gets some rest mate. Oh by the way, everyone is back at the burrow except Ginny, Hermione, and I. Doc says you'll be here a while, so Ginny and Hermione might come to visit soon. We all have our Telly-cards, so phone if you need something. G'bye mate." Then he was gone, off to the commons where they would be staying.

I sat there thinking, then called Ginny, she answered almost immediately. " Harry! Oh my, I was- I mean we were so worried! How are you doing now?" " Oh I'm okay I guess, I just witnessed everyone I know die, over and over again. Oh yeah, also every time I close my eyes!" I feel bad instantly, because Ginny knows exactly what I am going through. She is silent, then I hear shuffling." Ginny- I'm- Ginny I'm so sor-" and she hung up the card. I phone her again but she doesn't answer. Then she bursts through the door of my hospital room. " Ginny, I didn't mean what I said, I'm so sorry!" She walks straight up to me then pulls up a chair next to the bed. " Harry I forgive you." For some reason I didn't want her to forgive me, or at least I didn't want it to be so easy. " No, I need you to fully under-" I'm cut off. " Harry I know exactly what you meant and why you said it, but you and I are amongst the hundreds of people who have been cursed like this, you are not alone in this. Even though they cleared me to leave, I still have flashbacks and nightmares that the doctor say may never go away." I take in what she has said and relax a little, she forgives me and I am not alone, we aren't alone. " Thank you, for not staying mad." I say to her. " How could I stay mad?! What you did out there was courageous, a little far out, but courageous. I apologize about how I reacted earlier, yelling and hitting you and all, I was just a bit upset." She says quietly. " You have no reason to apologize, what I did and didn't do was wrong. But I was just wondering if- ya' know- if we could be friends again?" I say almost begging her. She smiles and says, " Of course Harry, forever." Then proceeds to kiss me on the cheek and leaves.

I'm frozen. My mind. My mind is frozen in that moment. I am so zoned out that I almost missed Hermione's call. I answer and see her smiling at me. " Well it took you long enough!" She says jokingly. I pretend to drop the phone and regain my composure. Finally I pick up the phone and avoid direct eye contact with her. Of course she notices, " Harry is everything okay? Did I do something wrong? It seems like you have been avoiding me since we last talked!" She gets this pained look on her face, waiting for an answer. " NO Hermione! I would never dodge you, you're my best friend. I just had other things on my mind." Oops." Oh, well do you want to talk about it? Does it have anything to do with what you saw?" '_OH NO HERMIONE, I JUST CAN'T GET MY BEST FRIENDS SISTER OFF OF MY MIND. _' Is what I would have said if I didn't have any common sense. But instead I just said, " Yeah, I was just still in shock that everyone is still alive." Nailed it. " Well we are." She says with a smile, her concern disappearing. " I phoned because I have some- I guess you can say- GOOD news. I read up on the curse and apparently, once it runs its course, you won't be afraid of anything anymore! " I tried to look genuinely excited, but all I could think about was what Ginny said about the nightmares that would last a lifetime, the scarring. " Harry?" Hermione says, interrupting my thoughts. " You're zoning out again, what's on your mind?" " Barely aware of what she was asking I answer honestly," Ginny." " Oh well carry along then! What a friend!" Then she hangs up. It takes me a few moments to realize what I've just done, then a few more to truly know what I've just done. What have I done? _Well, one thing is for sure, Hermione is upset that you ignored her ( again )_ _to think about your other best friend's sister._ I have to get my head straight and make up to Hermione!

I call her 29 times, all ignored by her. I know I only have a short margin of time to convince Hermione that she has my full attention, and that she is someone important to me! I rush into some jeans, shoes, and just slip on my Hogwarts hoodie that Hermione bought me last year. For some reason, no one thought to bring me a shirt. Oh well. Maybe the hoodie would help me win her back. UGH! Listen to me "win her back", I sound like one of those loony muggle soaps! I ease out of the hospital room, hood over my head to cover my face, to an empty corridor. I walk until I see an arrow pointing to an area labeled "The Commons". I check every door until I reach the one that says " H. Granger". Hopefully Hermione is the only Granger here. I solidly knocked on the door, determined to make up with Hermione, and she answers the door. " What do you- HARRY!? What now? You finally done fantasizing about Ginny?!" I could tell she was angry at me, and that I was wrong, but I couldn't help but find it funny how comical she sounded. Of course I didn't laugh though, not now, not ever, it is too important for me to screw up again so I jump to the chase. I get down on one knee and begin to speak," Hermione Jean Granger, will you forgive me for all of my wrong, my selfishness, my stupidity, and my tendency to act like a git, and forgive me for not paying you attention when are the most deserving of it?" I waited for a response, good or bad, because the wait, the not knowing, is more torture than any spell or curse. She just looks at me, eyes glazing over, and I think that I've upset her again, then she says, " Come in and sit down Harry, please."

Astonished, I walk in coolly and prepare to speak evenly when needed. " Look Harry, I could never stay mad at you, I just want to know why are you treating me like this? Is it because of what I did to my parents-" Her voice cracks mid-sentence, I could almost feel her pain ebbing from her. It's odd how I could always feel how Hermione is feeling, and yet I never know what she is thinking, what drives her. I answer before she changes her mind and kicks me out. " Do you want to know the whole truth or what I feel comfortable telling you, because the whole truth just might make matters worse?" " Honestly, whatever you feel comfortable telling me." She says barely holding back tears. I speak evenly. " I am not treating you fairly. I know that, but I'm doing so because I thought I was protecting you, from me. Or the other way around, I'm still not sure. But the only way I can explain it is that when you are feeling any kind of way that's not marvelous or happy, I would go to great lengths to fix it. I would do absolutely ANYTHING to bring you happiness, to see you smile, to hear you laugh. And it scares me. Today I tortured a guy for ALMOST cursing you! I used an Unforgivable curse, because I couldn't control the urge to keep you happy. Hermione, it broke my heart to hear what happened to your family, and I automatically felt responsible. You had to do that because your name is often associated with ME! And now you have no one. I can't let anyone sacrifice anything else for me, including you and your happiness. I finally see just how much everyone gives and gives and gives, and me, I just sit around doing nothing because '_I'm the chosen one _' and I hate that about me. Everyone is doing so much, and in the end I'll kill Voldemort and claim all the glory, because I'm a self-righteous git! But you ground me Hermione, one look at how strong you can be, and even how vulnerable, can change me from a self-righteous git to just... Harry. " I say all of his with tears barely being held back, then I take a breath and wait. Hermione isn't crying, isn't laughing, but looking intrigued. Like she is thinking about something, then she says, " I love you too."

That's when the tears started falling. I LOVED her, I actually LOVE her, but was too blinded too see it. And that's horrible because if it gets out that I love her, she would be an instant target, more than she already is. We sit for a few moments, absorbing the new fondness we have of each other, soaking in the fact that we have broken- no SHATTERED the barrier that has held us apart. I then grab her hands into mine and hold in their warmth, their love, and we just be. Together Forever.

We held hands for hours. Then she fell asleep and I laid her on her bed and pulled up a chair. I sat there watching, taking in her beauty, knowing that I love her, but we could never be together as long as the Dark lord breathes. And that is what breaks me. He has taken my parents, my childhood, my freedom, and now someone who I love to the end of the earth and back! I need to stop him before he takes my life. Not kill me, but take away everything that wills me to live on. What I need is a plan. I lightly call Hermione's name to wake her, and she wakes up smiling, as if she has woken to find all that has happened wasn't just a dream. " How long was I asleep?" She asks sweetly with a yawn, then giggles. " Only about 2 hours, my love." I'll never get enough of that word '_LOVE _'! She smiles then sits up on her bed. " Are you heading back to your room, out of the commons?" I wanted to tell her that I wanted to stay- so I did. " I am. And I wish I could stay, but the doctor will be coming to check on me soon, and it would be much simpler if I was there when he did." Her smile slightly faded, but still present. " Are you going to tell anyone about us, or do you plan to keep it secret?" " I share this only with you my love, because the more souls who knows a secret, lessens the value of the secret." Is all I say. " Alright Shakespeare, and goodnight love." Then she rises to her feet and I hug her. We hold on to each other like a life line, and I soon know I won't be the first to let go . She finally ends the hug with a kiss on the same cheek that Ginny kissed, only a few hours ago. I feel a pang of guilt after I left Hermione's room, and willed myself to pass Ginny's door.

Once I make it back to my room, I strip off the clothing and jumped back into the hospital gown, then into my bed in the knick of time too! The doctor, Sir Pandoleck, just walked in with his wand poised, as if he was expecting a rabid monster to appear. " Well, I see you haven't tried to sleep, but I also see you have- um -found things to occupy your mind." He says with a snicker. Unsure of what he meant, I ignore the comment, and he proceeds. " I just need to check your vitals, then determine when you can leave!" He says with a clap of his hands. He's a bit of an oddball and a goof, but he is good at his job and diagnosis. He waved his wand and then conjures up a piece of official looking parchment. "Ah well lets see, your vitals are fine but your brain waves are going crazy! Wow, you are one THINKY bloke! What's on your mind mate? A girl?" He asked excitedly, which leads me to believe something is really hinting him. " No, now can I go back to having my nightmares in peace?!" I ask, because he really was getting on my nerves. He just shrugs then says, " Cool it kid, you are going to be okay and can leave first thing in the morning." Then he quickly turns and leaves the same way he entered, wand poised and alert. I the rise to the mirror and see that there is lipstick on my cheek. Oops.

I attempt sleep several times, and realize its going to be a restless night, and its half-past dawn. I get up and geared up, and put back on my hoodie and grab my Telly-card just on case. I easily sneak past the patrolling nurses, which is a relief that it didn't take much, but also very unsettling. Hopefully I've just had more practice than the average death-eater. I round the corner to the commons, hood over head, on my way to Hermione's room when I get a call. " Hello?" I ask cautiously then see its only Ginny. " Hey Harry- Hey! Why aren't you in bed? Where are you, and what are you wearing?!" She asked concerned. I make up a white lie on the spot. " Oh, doc said I could get some air ya' know? Said I could go in the morning! ... " I quickly said then added, " I also couldn't sleep." I say truthfully. " Oh Harry that's great news! Also if you want, you could come to my room in the commons, 6D G. Weasley, only if you want." She said, calmly, but I could tell that she couldn't sleep either. " I'll be right there Ginny." This is what FRIENDS are for right?

As I approach Ginny's room, I suddenly feel like am doing something wrong. Get it together Harry! You CARE about Ginny! You LOVE Hermione! But then again, everything I said to Hermione also applies to Ginny. Do I LOVE her too? No, not like that at least, besides she is Ron's sister! I stride towards her room, reminding myself who I love and who I just care about ALOT, until my head hurts. I reach the room and ready my fist to knock, then the door bursts open and Ginny is looking at me barely holding back tears, I can tell she tried to sleep again. " Oh Ginny... its hopeless, come on." I say and wrap my arm around her shoulder. I walk her to her bed and fix her a glass of water from a dispenser. " Do you want to talk about it?" I ask while handing her the glass. " Would it help?" She asks desperately. I think about her question a while and conclude, " No, but focusing on something else, anything else, does help." Then I start thinking of Hermione, her hair, her voice, her smile when Crookshanks hops on her lap, her genuine interest in everything, she is marvelous. I look up to see Ginny watching me. " What do you focus on?" She asks her facial expression softening. " Why'd you ask?" I say almost convincingly. " Because it seems like it makes you incoherently happy." She answers truthfully. I KNOW that I can't say Hermione, so I lie, once again. " All of the lives I- I mean we, would be saving when we take down Voldemort." Her reaction is immediate. " Oh- uh good one, well I guess I'll try now." I know then that I said something wrong. " Ginny what is it? Did I say something wrong?" I know I'm losing her again, she is brushing me off again, I have to think of something fast, and that could be true. " I could change focus! I could think about a person who I care about and couldn't bear losing!" I've got her attention now. " I could think about..." I am rushing to answer this but I don't know if I want to deal with the consequences that come from it. I weigh the bad and good and just say it. " I could think about you! You could be the only thing that keeps me sane, if I have your permission?" What happens next shatters yet another barrier.

She kissed me. And I didn't try to stop her. I didn't tell her about Hermione. I didn't respect the fact that she is Ron's sister. I just sat there and let her, and now I am in a sticky situation. I LOVE her TOO! How could I love two people so much at the same time? I shouldn't have came, I shouldn't have came, I SHOULDN'T HAVE! Hermione being a target is bad enough, but now Ginny?! What have I done? I pull away and clear my throat. " Ginny, this isn't right, we can't do this, I can't." She understands me and speaks up. " Oh. I see. Well, Ron may rule you decisions and life, but he does not have control over mine! What do I have to do? You want me to ask his permission? Or was all that just a load of crap? Or am I just an idiot?" She was angry, and close to tears. " Ginny I didn't mean it that way, its just all that is going on, it would be just too distracting." Oops. " Distracting?! Am I nothing more than a distraction? I think you should leave." She began to wipe the tears from her eyes. " Ginny you are so much more than that, I just need a chance to show you that, to prove it." I don't think I am fixing this problem. " Then kiss me, as I did you, then I will believe you." For some crazy reason I didn't think, just DID, because I was so desperate, so willing, for her happiness. 'The barrier is beyond shattered now' I think as I press my lips on hers.

I stay there until she falls asleep, which was around 3 am, then sneak back to my room. I am filled with guilt, and anger, for loving such lovely people who don't deserve how bad they are being treated by ME. I wish they could somehow not love me anymore! I can't keep lying to them both! I have to break it off with them both before things get too out if hand. I go to sleep, thinking about how much Sirius would joke about this if he were here. I wake up to Ron staring at me wide-eyed, and smiling. " Why didn't you phone me when you got the news?" he asked happily. " I didn't phone no one about it mate. What time we outa here?" " Right now mate, get dressed, I'll go find the girls." I threw on the clothes and tried to come up with a plan for the girls. I couldn't break it off with them in front of Ron, or each other. 'Act as if nothing has happened' I thought, hoping that I could somehow communicate telepathically with each of them. Wait I can, sort of! " Ginny! Hey No time to talk but can you not mention anything about last night or us to anyone or anything ( a certain diary)?" " Sure but-" " Okay thanks Gin, Bye! also, play kind of low-key around me!" Then I quickly phoned Hermione," Hello love, just wanted to remind you that we are extremely low-key right now, so remember not to mention it, okay?" I say in a sweeter tone, because I still hate myself for last night. " Okay Harry, see you soon! I lov-" and then Ron called, " Oi! Can you look up in the directory the rooms for the girls?" I wait a few seconds then say them by memory. " Yeah, its 8K for Hermione, and 6D for Ginny." Then Ron arrives and the girls play their part well, too well, so well they are starting to mirror each other a bit. I decided to tell them both as soon as I get them each alone then bring them together. I know it might blow up in my face and I might lose them both, but I can't keep lying to them either. We arrive at the floo network tunnels and Ron says, "2 at a time!" He goes with Ginny and I'm paired with Hermione. It is a perfect opportunity to tell her. Ron and Ginny step into the fireplace ahead of us, and before the green flame engulfs them I see a distinctive scowl on Ginny's face, glaring at Hermione. As we walked up to the platform, she grabbed my hand and spoke softly, " Did you go to sleep after you left? You look kind of tired?" She stopped in front of me, taking in my features, then smiles and gives me a loving hug and a kiss on the left cheek this time. Its warmth still lingers as we enter the fireplace hand-in-hand.

As we get closer to our destination, the less I want to tell her, besides, she has to be focused on the destination right now. One day I will choose one of them or neither of them, then we'll or I'll go live in a cottage outside of Paris. Oops. Next thing I knew, we were mere feet from the burrow, now we were heading left and we ended up in Paris, France! " Um Harry, what did you just do? Where are we?" I try to act cool and just say, " France love. I needed to talk to you about something." My cool is breaking, and I start to feel uneasy. " Can't it wait until we get to the burrow?" She asks in a very Hermione-esque way. " I wish love, but if I don't say this now, I might not get another chance." I say, trying to stay calm and speak evenly, because I know I'm about to break 2 hearts, hers and mine. " Harry?" " Hermione, I did go back to my room last night, but became restless. So I left the room to come back to you." I'm going to tell her everything. " I was nearly there, too, but then Ginny called, and looked worried, so I doubled back, in promise to come to you afterwards." I tell her everything, the talk, Ginny's kiss, the confession, and of course, me kissing Ginny. " I thought I was being a good friend going to help her out, but it escalated to something beyond what I could have expected. And honestly, I HATE myself. For being there and not with you, for keeping the truth about us a secret to Ginny, and letting her kiss me, for kissing her back, for loving her too, and Finally and foremost, for betraying your trust and love and friendship." I was on BOTH knees by the end of that. The pain on Hermione's face was unmistakable. All she said was, " Get off the ground Harry, before you draw a scene, and its not choice." I got up and dusted my trousers. " Where-" She slapped me dead across the face, then hit me in the chest with both of her hands, and stomped my toe. She was breathing hard, and I resisted the urge to swear. I just looked at her a moment, knowing I've FINALLY done it, I've finally lost her, then she smiles. Not just any smile but a bright, perfect, Hermione-esque smile. " You are still my favorite person in the world Harry." Then she kissed me. And not on my cheek either!

" So we're good?" I ask cautiously. " Under 2 conditions, you break it off with Ginny, and you continue to call me 'love' okay?" That sounded simple enough. " Alright, love." I smiled and handed an ice cream cone to her, " Here, have this, I'll go call Ron, alright love?" she nodded with ice cream in here mouth as I stepped away a few paces, but always in view. He answered immediately. " Harry! We've been worried sick, thought you got splinched or something! How are you and Hermione, and where are you?!" " Don't worry Ron, we are okay and in Paris. The old place' took a wrong turn, we have a bit of a long line to wait in so we might make it in late, but ensure no one worries, we are okay." I say evenly and coolly. " Alright mate, but get here as soon as you can, mum and Ginny are going bezerk! Okay bye." I smile at Hermione who easily heard my entire side of the conversation, who is just grinning. I walk with her to the edge of the Eiffel Tower. " We should live here one day." Hermione says dreamily. " One day my love." Then we went to the fireplaces and embraced once more before entering, because we both agree, we need to tell Ginny together.

PART 2 OF: HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

Hermione and I arrived just outside of the Burrow, no longer holding hands, no longer hugging, no longer showing that we are more than best friends, just presenting ourselves as the pair of friends that everyone knows they are. Instead of meeting up with Moody and Kingsley, It was Bill and Fleur. " Allo' erry' and ermionee'! ow waz Paris? I eard' that oo' ended up there. " " Just beautiful , right Harry?" Hermione asks. I take the hint and respond. " Oh yes, no wonder such beautiful people come from there!" I know I've pushed it a bit, but the look on Hermione's face for only a split second gave me all the satisfaction I needed. " So where is Mad-eye and Mr. Shacklebot?" I ask. " Gone on business." Bill says firmly. I look over to Hermione as we tread behind them, towards the four floating broomsticks. " After you my love." I whisper to Hermione as I help her onto her broomstick. She smiles and gives me a small nod. " Alright fleet, wands ready and on my command start firing anywhere you see movement." I wanted to laugh, but the funny thing was, it wasn't funny at all. I just might be mad after all. Bill flies in front, Fleur in the back, and Hermione and I in the center, all patrolling the area for undesirable company. I feel the rush that I get whenever I mount a broomstick, and barely resist the temptation to swoop down and pick a hand full of flowers for her. Her hair whipping in the wind and our striking speed was mesmerizing. I wished, in that moment- promised really- that one day, I would haven't have to keep secrets from anyone again. I would help make a world that Hermione can be happy and safe. We near the barrier and start sending spells to undo the enchantments. Finally broken, we rush down towards the silhouettes who are repairing the enchantments. I as we near, I pull up to Hermione and whisper, " Remember, low-key, I don't want to break Ginny's heart anymore than necessary." I feel bad once I said it, but I promised to always be truthful to Hermione. She looks at me, like she is losing me, like I'm breaking her heart, but I fight the instinct to wrap my arms around her. " Later." I say with a smile and a warm tone. Then we land.

First Mrs. Weasley, comes up and hugs me, nearly crying, and thanking me for saving Ginny. I almost forgot all about that. I guess with things on your mind, its easy to forget. We then proceed to hug everyone else. And of course Ginny would be the last I hug. She was hesitant at first, then fell into my arms like delicate snowflake in winter. She molded to me like dough, and started whispering softly," Harry I missed you so-" Her voiced cracked and I held her tighter. " Its okay now, I'm here love." She let go of me before we started to draw attention. But as she walked off to hug Hermione, I caught a whiff of strawberries, was it her shampoo? What ever it was, it still lingers on my hoodie, and that quick I forget that I have to break it off with her. How could I do this to her? To Hermione too? As much as I try, at the end of the day I'm still selfish bloke with his name on a prophecy and loads of friends and support I don't deserve! I will NEVER deserve either of them, they deserve more.

We go inside and starts dinner. Mrs. Weasley made a FULL recovery definitely, because the soup her and Ginny prepared has me feeling like I could do anything! I sit between Fred and George and talk quidditch. " So Harry, you ready to be captain of the team, and lead us to victory?" Fred asked. " I guess, I just can't believe they picked me!" " I heard Ginny sweet-talked you into the position, but I believe your skill had a bit of influence too." Said George jokingly. I couldn't help to look up at Ginny. When I see she is smiling, I give her wink , and finished the last spoonful of soup in my bowl. '_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARRY? YOU CALL THIS LETTING HER DOWN EASY, YOU ARE PRACTICALLY ENCOURAGING THE RELATIONSHIP! GET IT TOGETHER BEFORE YOU HAVE NO ONE, WHO DO YOU LOVE MORE? _' I could almost hear my mind yell at me. And the crazy thing is, my conscience brought up something I haven't thought about. Who do I love more? I love them equal which is why this so hard for me. I realize that I can't choose, without hurting one of them. But if I don't choose they would still have a chance at life, at love, not with the boy who lived. I look at Hermione, and she was looking at me, sad and distant look on her face. Which made my choice clear. I cannot have both of them, so I won't have either of them.

Once everyone started to scatter and head for bed, I whispered to Ginny, " I need to talk to you, I'll come at 11." Then I was gone. I told Hermione I'll phone her when she can enter. I wait in Ron's room for the clock to strike 11, and when it does, I slip on my feather-feel slippers and go to Ginny's room. I knocked twice firmly, determined to keep my mind on the task at hand. She answers the door, and my jaw drops, she looks flawless and is just radiating beauty and... strawberries! " Um- Ginny- I -can in -come?" I stammer, trying not to be engulfed into the easy way out of this. I stood straighter and started breathing through my mouth. " How are you Harry? What did you want to talk about?" She asks innocently. I don't wait to answer so I won't overthink it." I wanted to talk about- us." She still is in a good mood and invites me to sit next to her. " Honest, I'm okay here. I- there's some things- we need to-" I honestly don't want to tell her but I do. " Do you want the whole truth, or all that I think would help the situation?" She doesn't miss a beat. " Go on and tell me it all." She says bravely, her smile dropping from her face, slowly turning into a depressing look as I go on. I started from the night Hermione came, and left out no detail, none. I tell her about going to Hermione's room here, about the hospital, France, the broomsticks, everything. She just sits there after I'm done, just sitting, looking as if her mind was elsewhere then she speaks up. " Well thank you for ending it, Harry. That's one good thing I could say, that you couldn't keep lying. Besides it was only what, 2 days?! You are doing the right thing, now you and Hermione can live happily ever after." She had tears rolling down her cheeks, but she sounded genuinely happy for us. " No we won't." I say in a tired voice, then press the dial button on my Card. Ginny started asking me questions that I ignore because I have to end this once and for all. Hermione walks in, unsmiling, but not particularly grim. She begins to talk but I quickly cut her off." Its over Hermione. I can't do this to you two. Neither of you deserve to be treated this way, me keeping secrets from you, telling one thing to one of you, and another to the next. I can't lie to you two anymore! I can't hurt you anymore if we are just friends, or not even acquainted at all! All I want is the best for you two, and the best is not me." I don't wait to hear their feedback, I just leave. I go up to Ron's and locked the door behind me. But no one knocks. And I finally get a full nights rest.

PART 3 OF: HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

I am paralyzed by my nightmares, unable to wake. In front of my crib is Lily, my mother. In front of her is a cloaked figure, pointing his wand at her. He reveals himself to her and tells her to move out of the way. She refuses. She turns to my infant-self and whispers, " Your father and I will always love you." Then turned back to Voldemort in time to meet the bright green flash emitted from his wand. She falls to the ground with a thump, then I hear the most horrifying noise ever, Voldemort's raspy laugh. He throws her unmoving body to the side with a flick of his wand, and starts toward me. He points his wand, chuckles once more with a devilish grin plastered on his pale face, the yells the incantation. " Avada Kedavra!" Then another flash of green. And Voldemort's body is thrown backwards, he smashes into the door frame, and silence. A few moments later, a ghostly, ash colored , mist rises from Voldemort's still body, and splits in two. One half floats out the door, into the dark abyss beyond the nursery. The second, however headed straight for my infant-self, and painfully embedded itself into my forehead, leaving a lightning shaped wound that would definitely become a scar.

I wake with a start, head pounding furiously, ebbing pain and despair. It takes me a few moments to realize I'm out of danger, that I'm at the Burrow, not Godric's Hollow. I eventually stop shaking and swing my legs off the bed. While grabbing my glasses, I see the clock. 1:39 a.m. I grab the borrowed handkerchief that I haven't yet returned, and wipe my forehead. I pouring sweat. Better that than tears; I have vowed not to shed another if I am going to do this, to beat Voldemort. I slip on my feather-feels and head down the old wooden stairs. If were wearing regular slippers, the creaks from the rickety stairs would have woken anyone within a 5-mile radius.

I slip down to the kitchen, passing snoring doors, one weeping, Hermione's. Only a few hours ago, I broke it off with her and Ginny simultaneously. The plan was for us to tell Ginny together, then live happily ever after, but I had a plan of my own. I couldn't do that to Ginny, and I can't have them both, so I ended it all. I didn't even give Hermione a chance to reason with me, and just left. Of course I'm not heartless, but if I had stayed a moment longer, I wouldn't have gone through with it. I had to make a choice, do what was selfish, or do what was right, and I of course did what was right. But it doesn't feel right. I know I made Ginny feel guilty for loving me, and I know I wrecked Hermione's heart, but I couldn't keep lying and giving them cheap apologies, it's not right.

When I make it to the kitchen, I fix mug of already brewing coffee to calm my nerves. The "magic acceptation" of us underage witches and wizards, has expired, so I can't use magic to cool the brew. Filled with frustration, I barely notice Tonks walk in. I didn't bother to turn any lights on, since I knew the Burrow like the back of my hand." I think I can help you with that." And I hear the tell-tale swish of a wand. In an instant, my coffee mug went from scalding to Luke-warm. " Thank you Tonks." I say to the shadow with barely visible fiery pink hair. " No problem Harry. Why are you up so early anyway? You know once you drink that coffee you won't be able to fall back to sleep." She said in a soft, quiet voice. " That's what I'm hoping for." I say before taking a tiny sip of the caffeinated drink. " BLECK!" I say, nearly spitting it out all over Tonks. " What in Merlin's beard did I just drink?!" I say while wiping my mouth on my pajama sleeve. " Oh, sorry. That must have been the brew I made for Remus. You know the full moon is coming up. I suggest you don't swallow any and rinse your mouth before you go." I nodded. Then realized she couldn't possibly see that, so I said, " Alright, thanks anyways. Goodnight- err- morning?" I stuttered." Go get some sleep Harry." Is all she said, I could definitely hear the smile in her voice.

I head to the bathroom first to rinse my mouth. I pad silently up the flights of the burrow when I hear a loud CRACK! I spin around, reaching for the wand I left on the nightstand, and am surprised to see Dobby standing in front of me with a letter. " Dobby is so glad to see Master Potter safe at Master Weasley's home. Dobby has a message for Harry Potter from Master Dumbledore." Dobby hands me the letter, his tennis ball eyes glowing at me. I open it in an instant. It read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Don't worry, this message route is secure from death-eaters. I am writing this letter to inform you that I have found something to help you in your journey defeating Tom Riddle. I have found a weakness. He has created 7 horcruxes to preserve his life, so that he will never be as close to dying as he was in Godric's Hollow. I have located 3 of the horcruxes and you destroyed 1. In your second year at Hogwarts, you entered the Chamber of Secrets and destroyed a young Tom Riddle, like an echo of him. That echo was a piece of his soul, and when you destroyed the diary with the basilisk fang, you destroyed the first horcrux. The second horcrux is a ring, the ring of Salazar Slytherin. I have not yet destroyed it, but it is a working progress. I want you to look for the remainder of the horcruxes, and when the time comes, you will have to choose between what is right, and what is easy. On another note, if you are reading this, I am dead._

-Albus Dumbledore

I dropped the letter on the last line. Dobby picked it up, stuffed it in the shirt pocket of my pajama shirt, then apparated in the knick of time.

Mr. Weasley ran down the stairs, waking everyone. " Everyone get your clothes and shoes on! Grab your wands, we are needed at Hogwarts!" They all hurried around, I stood up numbly, and followed every command like a zombie. Next thing I knew we were packed into the Ford Anglia, heading for the school, 4 days earlier than expected.

We finally make it to the school, but too late. We aren't even past the gate when we see the Dark Mark over the astronomy tower, and a group of hooded figures running away, dodging spells. We land, and the next thing I see knocks all of the air out of my lungs. I stop and stare, then I start running away, away from Albus Dumbledore's lifeless body, and towards his gang of murderers. I dart up to them, close enough to send stunning spell at one that looks to be Draco Malfoy. He falls to the ground and the rest of the Death-eaters crowd then lift him, except one. Professor Severus Snape.

" You traitor! He trusted you! You Liar!" I yell, tears rushing, as he easily deflects every spell I cast in his direction. " YOU COWARD!" I shout at the top of my lungs, firing the spell that causes grief, pain, and suffering. He blocks it and takes long strides until he is only a few yards away. He gives me a disgusted look, then says, " Crucio!" In a loud whisper. I am instantly filled with a burning fireball of pain, filled with stabbing sensations, and the feeling of my flesh being peeled from my body, and dipped in acid. I writhe in pain, screams and cries being choked out of me, tears stinging like wasps rolling down my burning cheeks. " Coward." I call out, barely able to breathe. He stops torturing me and strides away, leaving my sweating, aching body, lying there in the grass, longing for Dumbledore's words of comfort.

I don't know how long it took them to find me, but by then my fingers were frozen and my nose numb. My whole body was numb, and I was violently shaking, crying myself dry. Snape was supposed to be a good guy, Professor Dumbledore trusted him! I should have killed him, I should have tortured him, I should have made him pay, but instead I called him a coward. I told him the truth, he is a coward, and no better than Voldemort! It was Seamus who found me. He called Hagrid and he carried me to the Weasley's. When he stood me up I collapsed at the sight of Hogwarts students crowded around an area in front of the tower, around him. I brush off all the offered hands and shakily stand up, then walk over to Ron. He was crying, as was I and we hugged. He put his hand on my shoulder and walked me over to Dumbledore. As we walked up the crowd of students hushed, and a clearing in the circle opened up for us. We walked through and I stopped crying. I wiped my tears away and knelt beside Dumbledore. He was looking peaceful, almost asleep, and was wearing a locket I had never seen to it was a note that said, "_horcrux 3_'". I unhooked it and stuffed it in my pocket, then rose to my feet and reached for my wand. In the air I wrote, " Thank you Professor, you will be missed. You are the brightest, bravest, and wisest wizard in history. We will defeat Voldemort, for your sake." Then as if planned, in unison, every Hogwarts student, parent, professor, every witch and wizard, all creatures, raised a wand, a hoof, a hand, a paw, a sock, as a salute to a lost leader, and the lost of a great wizard and friend.

Mr. Weasley stayed behind to help bury him, while Charlie drove us back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Bill, Tonks, Lupin, George and Fred, and Mad-eye, stayed to help with clean-up. Charlie, Kingsley, and the new arrival of Percy, all accompany Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I back. We ride in silence, since there is enough grief to fill in for conversation.

We arrive at the Burrow, the sun just barely rising, and land. Hermione and Percy volunteer to replace the protective enchantments. The rest of us go in and Charlie fixes a mediocre breakfast that no one will eat. Hermione comes back in, cheeks flushed, eyes red from crying. She looks in my direction. When I look away, she does too and goes up to her room. Then Percy enters and actually eats some of the breakfast. He takes a pause before putting more bacon in his mouth to say, " Now that Dumbledore is gone, do you think we stand any chance at all?" I immediately know the question is directed at me. I rise from the table and head up the stairs before anyone could stop me. I hear Ron get up, but Charlie stopped him and said, " Give him some space." I plan to go up to Ron's, but my feet take me to Hermione's room. I don't knock, just stand outside the door, thinking. What does it mean? It means I need my friend, I conclude, then knock. " Come in." Calls Hermione from inside.

" I had a feeling that was you." She said with a sad smile. She was lying on the bed, facing the direction of the door, and me. I don't say anything, just close the door behind me. I walk to the corner for the chair I sat in her first night here, and place it in front of the bed. We sit in silence for a few moments, then I start crying, I mean REALLY crying. She sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed. She then wraps her arms around my neck, rocking me lightly side to side. I continue to cry until she starts. She begins to sing a beautiful song by the Beatles, and I begin to calm and breathe in rhythm of the rocking. She never lets go, never stops rocking, and changes to _Here comes the Sun_. I never noticed how lovely her singing voice is, as long as I've known her. When I really calm, she pulls away and looks at me and asks, " Are you okay now?" " Yeah, thanks. How did you know that would work?" I ask, feeling pleasant. " My mom." She says, looking away. " I really appreciate that, I feel much better now, How bout' you?" I inquire." Just fine, well better when y-" She cuts off the looks away again. " Harry, why didn't you stick around last night?" She asks, looking tenser than a few moments ago. " Honestly, I wanted to, but I couldn't, and I am sorry. I should have realized what should have been done long before, and I guess I did, but I was too selfish to believe it." She still isn't looking at me." Is it because you loved one of us more but didn't want to break the other's heart, or you loved us the same and couldn't choose?" I swear she understands everything. " Yeah, sadly Loved you two equal, but for different reasons." I say. " Why did you love me?" She asks, finally turning to me. " What were the reasons?" She added. I think about it then clear my throat. " Well- I have- um- several reasons." I get out, then take a breath and speak. " I love you for more reasons than I will list, but one is how easily you can ground me, how a simple 'hello' from you in the morning can impact my day. Another is your laugh, you have the most heart warming laughs I've ever heard, they honestly put smiles on faces and brightens days. Finally, your hugs. Your hugs give me strength, hope, courage. Your hugs help me see the bright side of life, they have the power to bring me out of the darkest corners, and into the light of day. That's just to name a few, and I wish it were all a lie. I wish that I didn't love you, I wish that I didn't know you, that I never met you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, which makes you a target." I stop, almost out of breath, them I remember the rhythm Hermione rocked me, and began to breathe calmer. She turns to me, and I see that she has been crying again. I want to comfort her, but I think that after that, I shouldn't. It was painful enough for me when she let go, I couldn't put myself in a position of vulnerability again. " I am so sorry Harry. Don't ask why, just accept it, please." She says, almost pleading. " You are my best friend, I will always forgive you." I say with a forced smile. She then leans in to hug me, and I am instantly intoxicated by her warmth, her softness, her lovely essence. I don't really know how long we were actually embraced, but I know it was a while. She again, let go first, but then she surprised me with a kiss, a long lingering kiss. Then she stood and escorted me out of her room, politely of course.

The rest of the day was a daze. Mostly sadness and grief. For me it was spent thinking. I DEFINATELY got my best friend back, but what did the kiss mean? I try not to ponder, but it's kind of difficult. I've spent the last couple of hours thinking, and decided I needed a break. I went to my trunk and fetched my Firebolt, then headed out to the fields.

I push off and in an instant, all the world is beneath me, the only thing separating me from the heavens are clouds. I hover over a spot in the field, imagining little ginger children of different sizes playing there. The Burrow would have been a great place to grow up. I next spot a patch of wildflowers, and swoop down to pick them up. I was thinking about giving them to Hermione, but I'm too confused to sort out our relationship. Then I thought of giving them to Ginny. She has given so much, but hasn't received anything in return. I pull the a bouquet sized tuft of flowers out of the earth, and head back to the Burrow. Ginny was in the kitchen washing dishes ( The non-magical way) with Percy. They were talking about going to Diagon Alley this afternoon for supplies. " I could use a trip to Gringotts." I casually interject, causing them both to turn around. " Oh, hello Harry, we didn't hear you come in! Were you prepping yourself for captain this year?" Percy asks enthusiastically. Ginny had already turned back around to the dishes. " No, Perce. I was just getting some air. Needed a bit more space, with all that's happened. These past few weeks have been hectic and stressful, but being in the air, on my broom, it erases all of that." I begin to feel nostalgic, ready to bolt back out there to the fields, when Ginny speaks up. " I could use some fresh air, do you mind if I fly with you?" She asks, still facing away from me. " Sure, I'll fetch your broo-" I start. " It's fine, I can get it myself." She quickly adds, cutting me off.

I walk back outside after a sip of water, surprised to see her already standing there, broom in hand. " Well you beat me out here." I say evenly, and maybe a bit awkwardly. " We need to talk." Is all she says in response. " Sure, but here." I hand her the wildflowers, with a green ribbon tied around them. I can tell she was caught a bit off guard, but accepts them without question. She sits the bouquet down on a bench outside the shed, and mounts her broom. " Ready?" I say. " Ready." She responds, and we take off, soaring towards the darkening sky.

We toss around a practice quaffle, laughing when one of us has a tricky dive. She really is an amazing flier! " Ginny." I say as I catch the quaffle. " What is it Harry?" She asks still laughing. " Well, I was wondering, since Angelina is gone, if you wanted to be a chaser?" Her reaction was instant. She flew towards me, nearly knocking me off, and gave me a big hug. " Oh my Harry! Yes! Yes I will be your chaser!" She said happy and crying at the same time. Still hugging me, I get out, " Good, now we are guaranteed the cup this year." I'm not sure why I said it, other than the fact that I meant it. She pulls back and gets back upright on her broom. Her hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. Moonlight! It's night and we are still out flying! We will definitely have to return to the Burrow soon. " Harry, about that talk. I know you think what you did was right, but I still feel bad. I feel as if I ruined the relationship, a very promising relationship at that, of you and Hermione. If-" I stop her there. " No. I ruined it, for both of you. Don't blame yourself, I kissed YOU remember? **I **lied, not you, not Hermione. And I am so, so, so sorry I had to put you through that, any of it. All I hope is we still have a friendship between us, And please stop blaming yourself." I say quietly, piercing the silence of the night. " Alright, I think we should land soon." She says, so we do. I go ahead and place my broom in the shed too, after Ginny. " Tomorrow?" I ask almost pleading. " Of course." She says before placing a quick kiss on my lips. " Goodnight Harry." She says, the starts walking back to the warm, glow of the Burrow.

Well, I am officially more confused than a shark in the desert! What did that mean? Why am I doing this to myself?

I come out of my daze, in time to hear Charlie call everyone outside. I join them in front of the Burrow as he gives instructions. " Good to see you Harry, we started to get a bit worried, but Ginny told us you stuck around outside." He says to me. " Now, everyone is on their way back from the castle, so we need to be ready to recast the enchantments and defend our fleet. I will split you up, since there are few of us..." he looks at Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and me," mostly underage." He pairs up with Ron, Ginny and Hermione, leaving me with Percy. As we see the first spark of wand fire, Percy says to me, " You ready mate?" " As I'll ever be." I say with a smile, glad to use magic again.

PART 4 OF: HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

Everything was going so well. Only 3 death-eaters followed the fleet. They managed to take out Goyle's broom, so he retreated. The fleet broke the barrier, Charlie and Ron were shouting incantations in unison, wands pointed upward. The death-eaters conjured up a violent wind, one that nearly destroyed the Burrow, if it had not been for me and Percy. Every shingle that blew off, we replaced it, every window shattered, we repaired it. We were at work for about 10 minutes, fighting the winds that threatened to destroy the Weasley's, The Order's, and for now, mine and Hermione's home. It took every ounce of strength in us not to be swept away by the strong wind. It only effects those who fight it, so we demanded we be the only ones to go against it. My jacket flew of moments after it began, so the bitter chill of the wind is freezing me to the bone. Lucky for me and Percy, our glasses seem to stay on the entire time. The winds ceased, after Ron managed to stun the death-eater who cast the spell. The fleet landed and managed to ward off the last death-eater. Mad-eye walks over to Percy and I and pats us on the back, saying, " Good work lads, those few were the toughest yet, finish the barrier and we will come in for some tea!" He says before walking away with a chuckle. Bright flash of green, a man collapsing in front of me. Something hits me hard on the head, then everything goes dark.

I am walking down a corridor. No, a room. I can't tell where the floor and walls meet. It looks like it can go on forever. It isn't dark, but there is no visible source of light, in fact there are no shadows. Except me. I am not me, I am my shadow. I try to talk, then yell. Nothing. I try to stomp my feet, but there is nothing beneath me, only above. Then I hear something. Footsteps. " Harry? Harry where are you? Harry! Stop hiding from me! Where are you?" The voice is distorted, kind of garbled. It scares me. Then a girl comes into view, only she isn't anyone I've ever met. In fact, she isn't anyone. She looks like a normal girl, except for the fact that she has no face. It's like a blank canvas, waiting to have features filled in with brushstrokes. She walks to my shadow, about a yard away from my feet. She speaks. " Harry, why are you hiding from me?" Her pale skin moving as she speaks, right where there would usually be a mouth. I try to speak, to make noise, but I can't, shadows aren't made to speak, just to be seen. She grows impatient. " ANSWER ME!" She yells, before making this horrible screeching noise, god knows where its coming from. I try to ask her to stop, I try to say anything to make her stop, because her Banshee-type screaming just might be the death of me. Oh wait, shadows can't die, only fade, and always returning. So I do the only thing I could think of, I ran.

I'm not sure how far I got, or even if I went anywhere, but I do know that I could no longer hear screaming, or distorted voices, or footsteps. I am surrounded by silence. Where am I? _'You are nowhere, welcome.'_ Said a loud voice, seeming to belong to a young man. I couldn't tell where the voice came from, since it came from every where. Then it says, _" Harry, you are thinking very loud, can't you hear it? Nerve mind that, I can tell you want to leave." _ Yes I do, I thought. How? _" Well, that is pretty simple. Just wake up."_ Booms the voice. So I did.

" He's awake! Harry, you alright mate?" Ron was standing in front of me. But he was sideways. Afraid that I'm still 'nowhere' I try to speak. " Roonn..." I say, barely audible. I soon become aware of the painful throbbing in my head. " It's alright mate, I'm here, we all are." I look around the room slowly, as to not encourage the pain in my pounding head. Everyone was there. Some people looked alert. Some looked half-asleep. Some asleep, snoring. Some pacing, restless. Some crying. Some comforting. All sideways. Or was I? I then become aware of the couch. I'm lying on a couch. I close my eyes because my head starts spinning. When I open them again I look around the room. Same setup, but the room is glowing. And I don't recognize anyone. I try to speak, but only a low growl comes out. At once everyone looks up at me, as if they we just notified of my presence. The all hush, then one girl screams and they all reach for their wands. The point them at the young girl, no older than Ginny, and one at a time they whisper, " crucio,crucio, crucio." None of them continue the curse for more than 3 seconds. She is screaming, pleading, begging for them to stop. Right when I think it's going to end, another joins in. I can't bear it anymore. I charge at the wizard next, nearly drooling for a turn to torture the girl. I run as hard as I can, growling, teeth barred, on all fours. I have thick grey fur, I am a wolf. When I am about 3 yards away, I pull together all the strength I have, and pounce on the dark-haired wizard. Before I can stop myself, I am clawing at his chest, digging for his heart. I then bite into his neck, spraying everyone and myself in warm, sticky blood. He is gagging, reaching for his wand, reaching for someone to help him. That's when I realize that I do recognize this wizard, it's me.

I back off, panicking as I watch myself bleed to death. I try to tell the others to help him, but all that comes out is growls, and they jump back. The more I approach them, the further they are. I give up and turn to the girl. She is still on the floor, gasping for breath, covered in my victim's blood. I try to softly communicate with her, without frightening her. She just stares at me then stands. She lifts her wand, and just when I think she is going to heal my dying-self, she harshly spits, " CRUCIO!" The pain was instant, I could feel the pain my dying self was feeling, already bleeding out, his screams came out gargled, as he choked on his crimson blood. I hear myself whining like a newborn puppy, I feel my bones crushing under the weight of all my troubles, worries, and grief. My dying-self just lies there barely holding on to life, then stops. Everything goes dark.

" I think I saw him move! Look!" I hear a distant voice say, Ginny. " Oh I see, yes he is stirring. I suggest you all move back, in case he is just thrashing again." Said a man I assume to be Bill. This has to be real, it has to, because I don't think- no, I KNOW I can't take another round of whatever dream world I've been stuck in! I can tell now that I am still asleep, but still aware of what is around me. I NEED to wake up. I try moving. Nothing. Talking, nothing. When that doesn't work, I try thinking. I think about what wakes me up every morning, what keeps me lucid, focused. Family, friends. I must wake up, so I can protect them, so I can defeat Voldemort. I keep going because I know that it IS possible to beat him, to kill him. I know this because of Dumbledore, and I promised to succeed, for his name sake. I try to wake again, this time I feel my finger tingling, then my legs. " Bill! Look, his fingers! And his legs! I think he is trying to wake!" Ginny again, accept not as distant. I can hear the worry in her voice. I can hear the pleading too. She is desperately hoping that I am really trying to wake. " Alright. Hermione, you got the bucket." Bill says, trying to sound optimistic. " Yeah. But are you sure Ginny?" Hermione sounded just as sick with worry as Ginny and Bill. " Yes." And soon after I was hit with the shock of ice cold water.

" YYYAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed, eyes flying open. I looked around wildly. At myself first, making sure I wasn't a shadow, or a wolf. I was a boy, soaked in water, sprinkled with pieces of ice. I stood, then spun around, dusting the ice out of my hair. I first saw Bill, red-eyed, looking like he hasn't slept for days. I run up to him and give him a very brotherly hug. After I let go, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, nearly knock me over. I am tackled by them, each fighting to hug me. We eventually manage a proper group hug then release each other. All 3 of them were crying, bawling really. Tripping over their words, completing each other's sentences. I manage to piece together what they were saying. Apparently I was out for 8 days. St. Mungos was overrun with Voldemort's followers by day 2, so they had to move me back to the Burrow. The night the fleet arrived right when we were winning the fight and the barrier was almost complete, a dozen or so more broke into the barrier. But they weren't REALLY death-eaters, but kids of them. The one leading was Malfoy. He hexed a few stolen bludgers, and aimed for my head, only one hit, but it did some real damage. The same time I was hit, Alastor Moody was hit by a killing curse. They managed to get rid of the lot of them in time to repair the barrier, but there were still a few injuries. George lost an ear, Dung got stunned, and Percy was hit in the stomach with one of the bludgers. They were beginning to think I wouldn't wake, that they would wait another day ( today), then give up trying to revive me. There was no way to feed me, but they managed water. If I would have been asleep another 2 days maybe, I would have died of starvation. They eventually stopped rambling, and started smiling, then laughing. " Sorry mate, we are just so glad you aren't dead." Ron said finally. " Me too." I say with a smile.

PART 5 OF: HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

They ask me if I had dreams, if I had visions, if I was connected to Voldemort again. I lie. I say that I thought I just blinked, like I wasn't aware I was asleep until I woke. They all bought it, Tonks reluctantly. I could tell that she saw through my lie, and knew I was hiding something, but didn't say anything. I know for a fact a few more people would be a bit more pushing on the subject, if they weren't so sick with worry, and filled with the maximum of relief. I'm kind of glad I don't have to relive what I dreamt, but I withheld that mostly for everyone else's sake. I know that they have been under a lot of extra pressure since the death-eaters took of St. Mungos, and allegedly have some deep and powerful connections in the ministry, among them the horribly pink ex-professor Dolores Umbridge. I swear if she is working with Voldemort, I'll destroy her and all her little kitten knick-knacks!

Mrs. Weasley says we should be able to return to Hogwarts, if its what we really want to do. " I don't want to return. I turn 17 tomorrow, so I will be leaving. I have some business to take care of, really important business." I say as manner able as you could. " Well, if it's that important you should have some help. Go on and tell-" She started before Hermione interrupted. " No! You know Dumbledore said it was top secret! Mrs. Weasley, I truly am sorry, but the information isn't Harry's to pass..." What is she talking about? Neither Dumbledore, nor I discussed anything about my whereabouts, and plan to defeat Voldemort with the Horcruxes. "... you see, Harry, Ron, and I, are all under an oath to secrecy about this-err-mission of sorts. You'll just have to trust us... and Professor Dumbledore." She finished. " Well I trust Dumbledore with my life, as well as my son's." Declared Mr. Weasley. " Oh, I don't know about this Arthur, We can't stop Hermione, sadly, but Ron? Are you three sure it's safe?" She asked, looking worried and desperate for relief. " Yes." We all lied in unison. As much as we want to believe that it will be safe, we know deep down it could easily be the death of us all. " Alright then, it's settled. But you lot aren't leaving before the wedding!" Oops. I forgot all bout' Bill and Fleur's wedding.

" Fleur sure knows how to pick some colors." I mutter as I attempt to straighten my petrol black bowtie. The main colors are black and powder blue, for Beaux Batons. Ron stares googly-eyes at Bill's veela bride. I throw my bundle of socks at his head, knocking him into consciousness. Then Hermione comes in, holding a woven basket filled with blue wildflowers and lavender. She looks pleasant in her jet black dress with a light blue bow wrapped around it. "Morning Ron, Happy Birthday Harry!" She says in a very Hermione-esque way, radiating with life and happiness. " Morning." Ron said, without nearly the enthusiasm, as he tosses back my socks. I catch them easily, then turn to Hermione. " Thank you Hermione, and good morning. Also you look absolutely stunning in that dress." I say, trying to make it sound like a compliment that ANY friend would say. " Well thanks Harry, and you look swell as well." She says, looking me over. " Nearly perfect, except for your bowtie. May I?" She asks quietly. " Go on ahead." She removes and straightens out my bowtie, then carefully replaces it on my neck. After a short amount of time she steps back to admire her work. " Done." She says, almost triumphantly. " Thanks a ton." I say gratefully. " Glad I could help." She says with a smile before reaching down to pick up her basket. " I got it." I say quickly, scooping up the basket in one motion, then carefully handing it to her. She just looks at me, smiling, as I hand the wicker basket over. "Umm-so... are you two a thing? Did I miss something or..-" Ron starts hesitantly. We both say together, a bit too quickly, and sort of panicky, " No!" Hermione recovers. " Never, if that sort of thing was going on we would surely let you know FIRST." Yeah, _of course we would. _" Oh, okay. It just seemed so, besides just from that, you two would make a fair couple." Ron says jokingly. We laugh somewhat awkwardly, then Hermione leaves out, but not before wishing me happy birthday again, and pecking me on the cheek when Ron had his back turned. I was surely red as a beet, so I kept my back on him until I regained my composure. We were soon summoned down by Mrs. Weasley, so I took a quick look in the mirror one last time. Thank Jove I did, because a light lavender colored lip print was REALLY visible on my left cheekbone. I rub it away with a blue handkerchief that **_really _**resembles the one Professor Dumbledore lent Hermione the day they were targeted at the market. "_I will avenge you sir._" I thought silently. I then walk down the stairs to a vibrant and refreshing sight, Fleur in her wedding dress.

It is powder blue, and looks light as air. It cascades behind her as she walks up the aisle, whispering in the delicate breeze. Her sunny blond locks are pinned up in the middle, no curl on her face. Her clear blue eyes mimic the sky's brilliance and clarity. The weather couldn't have been more perfect. Mr. Delacor looks close to tears as he escorts his beautiful daughter towards the groom. Bill has his back turned his red hair whipping, in the now picking up wind, like a blazing wildfire. The music that is playing sends waves of mixed emotions over me. I feel like crying, then laughing, then singing. Then I feel like I want to be put out of my misery, killed now to end my suffering. Then I feel that I need to reveal my secrets, and share with the world who 'the boy who lived' really is. Then I realize where this painfully beautiful music is coming from. It seemed to come straight from the heavens, until I spotted a flaming red bird, blazing like the sun, flying over the ceremony grounds, wailing its painful song that brings me to tears. I look around me and notice others recognizing this tune and begin to choke out cries of despair, and even relief. Fawkes's song ends, and the wedding continues, but I swear I could almost taste lemon drops in the cake.

After the ceremony outside, we move to a large pitched tint in the yard. It looks a bit like a circus tent, accept filled with lights and sound of laughter and music, the smell of pastries and pies, and the occasional distant cousin, comes staggering out, waving around a bottle or wand. The Weasley's really do have an extraordinary bloodline and family tree. I mostly walk around, getting to know Ron's family, promising some of his great-aunts a dance later on. I am just thanking an uncle of Ron's for a ministry pen he handed me when he found out it was my birthday, when Ginny walks over. _Be cool Harry, be cool _. " Happy Birthday Harry, I nearly forgot with all this planning and celebration going on. Please forgive me?" She says hopefully. " I don't mind, besides, this wedding is more important than my birthday. How are you doing anyway, we haven't _really _spoken in a while. Since-" I stop, because it all is just so confusing. I broke it off with her and Hermione, but it just doesn't feel like it. They both seem oblivious to what I am feeling, so I guess I am doing a good job of hiding it, or not. Maybe they just won't accept that it is over between us, or maybe we are just a _new_ kind of friends? Forget it, I'm making myself dizzy. " All right I guess, just worried about you lot leaving. I tried to convince mom to let me leave too, but she wouldn't take it. She said she couldn't stop you all from leaving since you're of age, but she is determined for me to finish school at Hogwarts." She says sadly. We are sort of leaving against a wall of the tent (which is surprisingly firm), but also facing each other. Our shoulders are against the wall, and about half a foot from each other. I smile. " Well, I personally think that you staying is the right choice. No one can stop Ron and Hermione, but at least you would be safe." Oops. " Wait a second, I thought you all said this "_mission_" would be safe!" She yelled at me. It was more angry than loud. " I really am sorry we-no, I lied. At the moment, it seemed a great idea, I didn't want you to worry. But it is as important as I said, and Dumbledore left this task for me. Please stay put, we will all return, have faith." I say looking into her eyes, right as a tear falls onto her cheek. I try to move towards her, but she moves away from me, leaving me a bit hurt. " Just don't get my brother killed." Then she walked off, disappearing from view in the thick crowd of guests.

Tempted to search for her and give a heart-felt apology, I remind myself that we are no longer together, and that its okay for her to be upset with me for a while. Even so, I will keep them alive, because they have risked their necks over the years for me, and now their lives are on the line. I pick up a butter beer and sit at a nearby table, occupied only by a man with extraordinary white hair for his age, and an odd shaped necklace. I take my seat and the Viktor Krum runs over, red with rage fist raised at this man. " I will kill you! You wear the symbol of a monster! I will kill you!" He spits angrily at the man, before any introductions are made. He looks only confused, but stays quiet as not to anger Krum more. A few of Ron's uncles carry Krum away I settle awkwardly into the cushion-y seat. " Umm... well I'm Harry, Harry Potter. What does that symbol mean? It seemed to really upset Viktor, and that is pretty difficult." He hesitates. " Xenophilius Lovegood, you may know Luna, a dear isn't she?" He says, kind of spacey, as if his mind was elsewhere. " Yes sir, nice to meet you." I say politely. " Well the bloke with the Bulgarian accent, I assume, got his knickers in a bunch over my deathly hallows neck-piece. The hallows are based on the story of the three brothers, in _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ I think someone is summoning you for a dance." He ends with a smile. I have so many more questions, but am surprised to see Luna standing behind my chair, slightly red but I pretend not to notice. " Hey." Is all I say, taking in her... unique-ness. She has her trademark beet earrings on, a blue dress with a black bow, and a tuft of lavender garnishing her white-blond hair. " Hello Harry, happy birthday.-" She reaches into her pocket, " Here you go." She says dreamily as she hands me a green and yellow spotted box. I gladly open it, since besides the ministry pen and a lingering headache, I haven't received a single present. Inside the box were possibly a hundred or so cards, printed in color. " Wow, thanks a lot Luna. Its- err... really nice. What is it exactly?" I try to sound grateful, but it comes out bemused. She answers evenly, a tone of humor in her voice. " They are every printed issue of the Quibbler. There are 103 of them so I had to shrink them with a space management spell. To make them regular sized, just tap one with your wand, then again when you want to store it away." She says dreamily again. " Wow, you have truly outdone yourself Luna. Thank you so much- I mean this is amazing. Now I will have something to read on my journey." I mean it too. " Oh yes. Mr. Weasley told me about that. All I could really do is wish you luck, since it is too late a notice to brew you some." I assume that was joke and laugh. Then I find myself hugging Luna, still genuinely happy that I loved the gift. I back off realizing how I lingered, how I missed her and all of the people that remind me of Hogwarts, and how awkward this must be. " Sorry, just really happy, and thankful to have you as a friend." I say awkwardly, looking at my feet. " It's fine, on another note, you give really great hugs, as far as hugs go." She says, then sits over with her father, beginning a conversation about the train ride to Hogwarts. I walk to the dance floor, searching for someone, anyone, to put my mind elsewhere. Then I see Viktor Krum sitting with Hermione at a table, and she seems to be having a blast with him. Before I know it I am across the dance floor and just a few feet away from them. I clear my throat loudly to make my presence known. " Hello Viktor. If it's okay with you, and you-" I say gesturing to Hermione, " ...I would like to steal Hermione for a dance or two." He just nods, and stands to move back her chair, I step forward. " I got it." I say, gently pulling back the chair, then grabbing her hand into mine. We walk over to the floor, and I drop my phony getup. " WHAT THE BLOODY HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH KRUM!" I say furiously as we waltz around with the crowd. " Umm, if I remember correctly, you dumped me. So I could DO whatever I please." She says firmly, threatening to leave before we REALLY dance. " Look, I'm sorry, but it was hard for me too. Then this, seeing you with Krum just rubbed me the wrong way. And now that I hear myself, I realize how selfish that sounds, so you are free to return to your date, since you don't seem like you are enjoying this dance much." I say pitifully stepping back right before the end of the song. She just looks at me sadly. " I get it Harry, I really do, but you don't control me. What we can do is dance, because this is a favorite of mine." She says, which puts a smile on my face and we dance, FOR REAL this time. We dance for about 3 songs before I return her to her seat, and a bored looking Krum. " Told ya' I would bring her back!" I say jokingly before leaving the table for refreshments.

" Ello' Arry'! Owz yer virf day?" Ron asks, mouth full of food. " Good, how's your snack?" I respond jokingly before grabbing a fire whiskey and a cauldron cake. " Good." He says, finally swallowing the food. Before he gets a chance to say another word, he gets snagged by one of his aunts for a dance. The last thing I see before they are engulfed by the crowd of guests is him mouthing the words, _"HELP ME!" _I nibble on the cake and finish two more fire whiskeys as the party came to an end, and people started to leave. The music speeds up a bit, leaving the floor open for the younger generation. I get rid of my bottle with a flick of my wand, my throat burning hot from the fire whiskey. I plan to leave soon too, getting a bit depressed about everything around here. As soon as I turn to leave the brain shaking loud tent, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I assumed it was just some Weasley aunt, but when I caught sight of a radiant, smiling Luna. " Hello Harry." She said dreamily. " Hi Luna. I was just leaving, is everything okay?" I ask coolly. She nods then says, " Everything's fine. I was just wondering if I could _steal_, one dance from the birthday boy, you know-before you go..." She looked to her feet, slowly losing confidence. " Oh, Luna. I'm not LEAVING, just the party. And-" I politely reach for her hand, "- I would gladly take a dance." She instantly lit up, her and I both beaming as we head for the dance floor.

" Wow, Harry. You are quite the dancer, and the gentleman!" Luna said as I escorted her to a nearby table to take a break. " Thanks. Also, thank you again-for giving me the gift of your friendship, and company. If I might add, you are a swell dancer yourself!" I give a small bow before placing a light kiss on her hand. I take one last look at the beautiful, smiling, Ravenclaw in front of me, the stride out of the stuffy tent, warming from all of the radiating body heat. The walk back to the Burrow was pleasant, yet short-lived. The air of the night was crisp and cool, very refreshing. After entering the glowing, and welcoming home, I am surprised to see Tonks, sitting alone, drinking fire whiskey. " Tonks?" I say, surprised at the sight, and a bit worried. " Harry, oh there you are, I've been looking for you all night! Please, come sit, come on now!" She urged, sounding a bit drowsy. I shift my eyes around the living room, noticing the pile of F.W. bottles accumulating at Tonks's feet. " Tonks, is everything alright? Has something happened?" She stares down her bottle before taking another swig. " Don't worry about me, just drowning my sorrows. And trying to figure out why you lied." She states truthfully, almost soberly. I don't even try to lie anymore since she seems to have me figured out. " I was scared, and if I was scared, I didn't want to strike that same fear in anyone else, if I could help it." I finally said. She looks at me thoughtfully then takes another swig. I speak up. " Why do you rely on those bottles so much?" She sits down the whiskey and turns to me, a smirk on her face. " I do not _rely_ the bottles, but more of a weakness for it, such as your weakness for beauty." She said simply, then asked me to assist her to one of the many guest rooms. It was tough, seeming she was swaying like a ship at sea, but we managed I tucked her in the best I could. " Thank you Harry, and just know that you three will always have Remus and I if you run into more trouble than you can handle." I nod, then bid her goodnight. Before I switch the light and shut her door, she mutters, " Happy Birthday." Then dozes, as if all the energy she mustered for the conversation just held, instantly ran dry.

I exit the room near silently, heading up to Ron's to change, and finish packing. On my way up the stairs, I am stopped by a red-eyed Ginny. I start to question her, but she abruptly cuts me off. " I'm sorry, for the way I acted. I wish I didn't, but I get why you lied. I mean I was in hysterics! (yes she was, I thought silently) You lied because you know us too well, know me too well. But I can't bear the thought of losing you for some noble cause! You can't save everyone, Harry!" She stopped as the waterworks began to flow, leaving me to come up with a response. I finally say, quietly, " I know, Ginny. But there is no wrong in trying. Innocent people dying everyday, trying to fight against the dark forces, with no success, because **I** am the only one who can ACTUALLY stop him! Dumbledore told me how to defeat him, and I plan to do so. I mean it when I say no one else is going to die for me if I can prevent it." Her expression, unreadable. " Fine, if you go, promise me this- you won't forget me, forget what we had, forget what we _have_ . Please Harry-promise me _that things will actually be okay._" Her words lingered in the air, my voice caught in my throat. How could I promise that? _This is how_ , I thought as I pressed my lips against hers, feeling her tears become mine, her heartbeat and mine in-sync, our suppressed feelings and emotions all being released, into one compassionate kiss. For the first time, Harry was the first to pull away from her lips. His emerald green eyes boring into her bright hazel ones. He pulled her close to him and whispered softly to her, " I promise."

PART 6 OF: HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

We have been looking for horcruxes for 2 weeks now. Leaving the safety of the Burrow was difficult (more for Mrs. Weasley), but necessary. We said our goodbyes quickly, no lingering hugs or pouring our feelings out, because one moment to long, and we'll all be struck with homesickness (technically not HOME for Hermione and I...), so we rushed along, thanking everyone and promising to return. When the time came for me to shake Moony's hand, he instead handed me a package, which I now know it's contents, and a light pat on the back. I nodded in thanks, then handed Ginny my Firebolt, her smile still vivid in my mind. We linked hands, my right in Ron's, my left in Hermione's, and gave hers a reassuring squeeze as we take one final look at the Burrow and its inhabitants, then we apparated with a loud _CRACK!_

I've always dreaded apparation, especially when I'm not the one in control of the destination. It made me feel small, and helpless, which of course I was, but I don't like losing control. I have to have something to grasp on when travelling through space. When you are deciding a destination, you have that to grasp to, to keep you on track, and not go flying every which way. I feel dangerously close to losing grip, falling into the abyss, the warmth from my friends' hands long gone, the nothingness I'm trapped in threatens to choke me, to drown me, all the weight in the world crushes me, making me feel even smaller. Right when I think I have no choice but to let go, to let myself get lost in the never-ending darkness, I hear her.

" Ron! Ron! Over here! He's over here!" I hear Hermione yell. I hear rustling, no crunching, and more shouting. I hear panting, Ron's. I hear worry, Hermione's. I feel pain, mine. I feel a lot if pain, right above my elbow, my right. I feel wind, cold and bitter, then I feel a blanket I guess, warm but scratchy. Then I smell dittany, and know that my arm must have been injured badly. Them I hear murmuring, Ron's to Hermione. Then I realize that I still can't see, and panic. Then I feel my body stirring, so I try again, still panicking. Then I hear soothing Beatles songs from Hermione. Finally, I feel my heavy eyelids start to slowly lift, only a fraction, but enough to see that I am inside, a tent I guess, and Hermione is sitting in a chair next to me. Then I feel a painless needle jab me in the shoulder, then Ron's back, walking towards to exit of the tent I guess. I close my eyes, because the light seems too bright. Then I feel a kiss, as light as a snowflake, on my cheek, then here some shuffling, then silence.

I wake up to the sound of scratching, like a quill scratching on parchment, to the smell of pumpkin juice and cinnamon, to the greasy feel of spilled ink on my fingertips, to the taste of Hagrid's rock cakes, to the grassy scent of the quidditch pitch, to the sound of cauldrons bubbling and brewing, to the cover of the latest Quibbler, bright and scandalous, to the hooting of Hedwig, to the swish-and-flick of wands. To the distant, yet vivid memories of Hogwarts, and the roasted, comforting, scent of a muggle treat, probably being toasted over a fire, smores. My slightly less drowsy eyelids flutter open, most likely tangling up my eyelashes, not that I mind, since my hair is almost ALWAYS untidy. I'm glad to see that isn't nearly as blinding as before, but my eyes still take a few moments to adjust.

I see her, Hermione, crouched near a small fire through an opening in the tent. She was pulling something off of sticks, smashing them under crackers, then placing them on a plate with floral patterns on it. After placing the last treat on the plate, she tosses the remainder of sticks into the fire, causing it to crackle and pop louder suddenly, then subside soon after. She picks up the platter and stands, then walks towards the tent, the leaves underfoot rustle noisily. As she enters the tent, I shift on the bed, more of a cot, facing towards the entrance of the tent. " Morning Harry, you're up just in time for smores." She says quietly before sitting the platter down on the bedside table to the right of my bed. On the right side of me is a wall of the tent, a thick brown material, and another above my head, to the foot of the bed is another bed facing me, a bunk. My whole right side is parallel to the opening in the tent. "Morning Hermione." I say, my voice coming out hoarse and a bit groggy. I clear my throat and begin to sit up. Hermione holds her arm out, signaling me to stop. " Wait. Let me check your arm first." She says quickly, then pulls out her wand. It was made of vine wood and had a dragon heartstring core, perfectly fitting her persona and demeanor. She whispers a spell, one similar to that of Sir Pandoleck, my doctor from St. Mungos. A sheet of parchment appeared before her, floating in midair. She snatches it into her hands, her eyes darting left and right as she furiously reads the results. Her brows furrow, leading me to believe something has gone aloof. I think she notices me staring at her, because her expression becomes suddenly unreadable. "So what's the news 'doc?" I ask playfully, yet I keep my expression blank. She sits the parchment down and looks to me. " Before I get to that, are you aware of what has happened, Harry?" She asks in a tone of seriousness. " I don't really remember anything. Nothing really. But since you mentioned my arm, I remember some pain there, a lot of pain." I reiterate. " Have you even looked at your arm Harry?" She asks, expression still closed off from me. Why is she guarding herself from me? " No." I say coldly, growing impatient. " Now what has happened, was I splinched or something?" I say, my voice noticeably growing more agitated in manner, louder in volume. She flinches at my sudden flare of emotion, adding to the tense situation. " Well-uh- yes, yes were splinched." She stammers, her face suddenly turning white. I become confused, the I stop, realizing something. I quickly reach for the blanket with my left hand, before Hermione can stop me, and throw it off of me. I gasp, suddenly becoming really numb. Hermione starts whimpering, muttering things unintelligibly, turning away from the shocking scene. From the elbow down, there is nothing but a sleeve, resembling a deflated balloon. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I should have let you or Ron apparated us out of the Burrow, that was the plan. But I begged to do it, seeming as though I had never ACTUALLY apparated. I thought I knew it all. All the proper steps to take, all the rules and guidelines drilled into my mind like a tattoo. I thought it would be easy, you know? I was so confident I could handle it! And look what my stupidity cost! My bestfr-" She abruptly stops, cut off by her own sobs. I then feel something, an odd sensation, no, a FAMILIAR sensation. The one I always got when I saw Hermione in despair, the surge of adrenaline that thrived in my veins, willing me to protect her, no matter the cost. I sat up and spoke gently. " Please stop crying Hermione. It was not your nonexistent stupidity that got me splinched. It was your blossoming adventurous side. You were willing to take the risk of coming here with me. You were willing to apparated for the first time, with two other wizards! You honestly are the bravest and brightest witch of your age." I say, finishing with a smile. She looks up at me, eyes still glittering with tears, a genuine smile across her face. She reaches over to the bedside table and grabs two smores. " Thank you Harry, here you go." She says, her sullen mood quickly abandoned, handing me a warm, fragrant smore.

PART 7 OF: HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

"Hermione, where's Ron?" I ask, suddenly noticing his absence. She stops for a moment, thinking, then replies, " I believe that he went for firewood. -" She paused, and I know what she is thinking.

He had been gone for way too long.

I sat the smore down on the bedside table, overcome with worry about my best mate. Just as I was about to climb out of the bed, I hear a faint *snap*, like the someone is approaching the tent. Hermione slowly turns to the entrance wand at the ready. I swear I could hear my heart beating out of my chest! I reached for my wand with my only hand and pointed it at the slit in the tent, awaiting some rogue wizard to burst in, brandishing his wand like a madman. There was some loud shuffling, more like dragging, then a loud *thump*, like someone just dropped a 100-lb bag of flour on the forest floor. I was confused at first, but Hermione quickly understood and hopped from her seat, nearly knocking it over in the process. I hear her footsteps crunch on the frozen morning dew, then I hear pained groan, Ron! Why it hadn't occurred to me before, I don't know. Then I hear another voice, not Hermione's though. I can't quite place it at first, due to the fact that the voice is so quite. I tune in my hearing as best as I could, then I catch a bit of the whispered conversation.

"Dragons-had to Run-Neville went for help-Dad's missing-we escaped-was more of us-so tired-Food?"

That once delicate-as-a-flower-petal-voice, was now struggling to produce words at all, as if her airways were being restricted. The raspy barely recognizable voice belonged to a certain blond Ravenclaw.

My senses sharpened up instantly as Hermione, followed by Luna, dragged an certain unconscious Weasley through the tent front. "Luna! How in the Holyhead Harpies did you find us?" I asked sensing something unusual. She opened her mouth to speak but is quickly cut off by Hermione. "Lay off. She just escaped a murderous gang of Snatchers, and I believe she has earned a moment to rest. Especially since she dragged Ronald** ALL** the way here!" My cheeks flushed, and I lowered my gaze. If it wasn't for her signature earrings and clear blue eyes, I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between her and MYSELF! She looked like she has been dragged to Hades and back, thrown around a Quidditch Pitch, and rolled in Hagrid's unusually fertile pumpkin garden! In other words, she looked like death. But amazingly, she still kept that intoxicatingly dreamy look about her, even as beat-up and tired as she was.

"I could help carry Ron, if you wouldn't mind?" Hermione just stared up at me, as to see if I was serious. When my expression remained unchanged, she shrugged and told Luna to rest on the couch for the time being. Still eyeing me steadily, as I manage out of my bed, we lifted Ron to another bed in an extended part of the tent (one that I hadn't known even existed!). "What happened out there?" I asked, eager for information. " In due time Harry." Was all she said before leaving the branching tent, heading back to the main area to tend to Luna. I lagged behind a bit to look-over Ron, but in the end decided to just let him rest for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have decided to start splitting this up into proper chapters, because it is complicating the updating process. From now forward, I will post the chapters individually, meaning they will be ****_MUCH_**** shorter than the first part. If you haven't read the most recent, refined version of the first part, please do so now, or you will be completely lost. Enough chit-chat, time for some fanfictioning!**

**~MarauderTheMockingjay~**

Ron is still unconscious, Hermione is brewing up a potion to heal his and Luna's burns. Luna was knocked out before she even fully laid on the couch, overcome with exhaustion. Hermione commanded that I returned to my bed as well, but I stubbornly kept up. " I'm not going to let you do all the work, Hermione. 2 arms, or not, I will find a way to assist you in this mess." She just sighed, then assigned me a fairly simple task. " If you insist. What you can do is levitate Luna to my bed, for now. I'll figure out the final sleeping arrangements when the time comes." I looked at her quizzically. " That's all? Come on I ca-" She swiftly cut me off. " Harry! You asked to help, and I am allowing it! But you can't drain your core! Why do you think your arm isn't healing?" The look on her face was nearly manic, mine probably stunned since I was. I begin to stutter out a sentence, trying to make sense of what she has said, but once again, I am cut off. She places the packet of dried nettles down near the bubbling Pewter cauldron. " Yes, Harry. The reason I can't heal your arm yet is because of a magical drain you have experienced. In fact, we all have. When I apparated us away from the Burrow, it stretched our cores, a lot of our magic was pulled away from us, disconnecting it from our souls. Now it's just floating around in the dark abyss, waiting to be reclaimed." She turned back to the steaming potion, her expression hidden from me. " Wait, you mean my magic is just-out there?!" I blurt out, still trying to digest it all. From behind I can tell she cocked her head to the side. " Well...not exactly. There is a way to retrieve the magic, but I would have to apparate out, and that just might kill me. So until then, we have to wait until it returns to us all, but who knows how long hat would take?" She answered quietly, her voice catching at the end of her statement.

I just nod, point my wand. _Swish and Flick. _I could almost hear Professor Flitwick say, as he stood upon a stack of outdated textbooks. I could almost see the sneers from jealous Slytherin students, as the first student to successfully and properly cast the charm, is no one other than my Muggleborn best friend. I could almost hear the hoots and whistling from other Gryffindors, as the Professor awards the talented witch with 15 house points. I firmly plant my feet to the ground, the repeat the incantation as Hermione once instructed. " Wingardium LeviOsa." I say, in a near whisper. I gently lift Luna off the couch, then carefully direct her sleeping body onto Hermione's bed with little difficulty. After successfully placing on the cot-like bed, I walk over to cover her in a blanket. I pocket my wand and grab the corner of the quilt, draping it over her in one quick motion. Before I turn to leave, I take one more moment, thin quietly as I can manage, I whisper, " Thank you, Luna. For Ron, and your friendship." Then I turn on my heel silently, exiting the tent area. But right when I was passing through the curtain like opening, I heard a faint " My pleasure, Harry."

I return to the main tent sporting a smile. Hermione was dropping mint leaves into the cauldron, causing the tent to fill with refreshing aroma. I walk over to Hermione as she places the remaining ingredients into a their appropriate containers. " It's done, Hermione. Is the potion about ready?" I ask, anxious to find out more information. She turned around fully, causing us to be face to face. I hadn't realized how close I was before. I respectfully took a few steps back, blushing profusely. She looked down then spoke. " Oh, um-just about. But we will need to let them rest first, Harry." She assured me quietly. I wanted to be more patient, I really did. But Luna said something about Neville going for help, and if he is anything like Ron and her, he might not have made it safely. I just nodded, then walked over to my bed and sat down. " Hermione?" I say. She quickly responds. " Yeah Harry?" " Well about the sleeping arrangements..." I start. " Yeah?" She asks, intrigued suddenly. " Well, I was gonna suggest that, you know, since Luna and Ron are back, and injured, we could take shifts sleeping. I'd rather you not sleep on the couch. You could use my bed, then we could trade off with guarding the camp. I'll go first, since I'm already well rested." I tell her hesitantly. She finishes putting away all of things with the potion, then walks in my direction. Only for a moment does my body go rigid as she wrapped her arms around my neck, engulfing me in a very warm, very **friendly** hug. She lets go after only a few seconds, then says with a smile, " Thank you so much Harry, for everything." Then almost mirroring Luna, in reply I say, " My pleasure, Hermione." She then pulls me in for another embrace, ended with a light, **friendly**, peck on the cheek. Lucky for me, the light pouring in from the fire was dim enough to hide my burning cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, another quick update! I REALLY would like SOME kind of feedback! Please leave a review, if it's not too much trouble. I don't want to continue writing this if my audience doesn't even enjoy it! I just want to know how you guys feel about this story, and if I'm taking it in the right direction. Please consider this, and enjoy this chapter! Also , I'm open to any ideas or suggestions!**

I anxiously strode over to my bed where Hermione lay. It nearly felt sinful to disturb such a peaceful, and well deserved sleep. I just stood over her, like I was her guardian angel. But it was necessary if we were to receive any answers. You see, just a few moments ago, I heard Ron mumbling in his sleep about some ancient magic, and that Voldemort was plotting a zombie army. I could have sworn I heard him mention Ginny, but I might be mistaken. This is all just me piecing sentences together, seeming he was talking in riddles. I paced from my bed and the tent opening, silently debating with myself. I'm not sure what is wrong with me. Ever since Luna and Ron made it, I've been a bit anxious, like I'm guilty. I guess in a way I am. I promised Ginny I would do all that I can to keep Ron safe, yet now he's all beat up and comatose!

I decide to go on and wake Hermione before I sweat another bucket or two. " Hermione." I say quietly while lightly tapping her shoulder. Hermione happens to be not only the brightest witch of her age, but also the lightest sleeper too. She stirs, the alarmingly bolts up, at the sight of me. She grabs her wand off of the stand and whispers, "Lumos." Her wand-tip glows a pale white color. She then lights the campfire with a surprising flick of her wand, and more light pours in the dark tent. "My God Harry! You're drenched, head-to-toe!" She pulls out that mysterious blue handkerchief, and pats some of the perspiration on my face dry. After tossing the soaked hankie onto the stand, she puts her hand to my forehead. Although concern is the only thing visible on her face, all I can think about is how delicately she placed her hand. Man do I have it bad.

It took me about five minutes to get her to calm down, although I will admit, my heart was racing. Once she settled into a rhythm of worried glances and reassuring gestures, I proceeded to tell her about Ronald. She sat in silence for a few moments, accessing said information, I assume. After a while, she speaks up. "An army? Dark magic? I don't know, Harry. It just sounds **way** too familiar." Of course, I was completely clueless as to what Hermione was referring to. Seeing my confused expression, she waved her wand and spoke the words, "_Accio_ **Hogwarts a History.**" Then a navy blue tome, looking as heavy as bludgers, came zooming past my head, knocking my glasses off center. Hermione quickly apologized, but I didn't make a big deal about it. " Never mind that Hermione, I just want to know what Voldemort's plan is." I pretend not to notice her wince at the dark wizard's name. She nodded before flipping to a marked page after the book landed in her lap, light as a feather. " Harry, do you remember the lesson about the First Wizarding War Professor Binns taught last term?" I nod, vaguely recalling the lesson from the monotonous-spirit. " Okay good. Now do you remember how Voldemort was constantly evading capture, even when his Death Eater Cronies were taken out." This time I'm busted, because I'm pretty sure I was sound asleep 15 minutes into Binns' droning. Hermione just rolled her eyes (in a very Hermione-esque way I might add), then continued. "Well, the only suspected, and allegedly proven, theory was...an army of bewitched, corpses. Also known as inferi." Bewitched corpses, yup that sounds a lot like zombies.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, never in my life did I think I would be faced with an army of demonic corpses. Hermione has been cooped in her makeshift library for the past few days, researching more into the inferi. Since we are all of age, to 'cleanse' ourselves, we simply cast a notice-me-not charm, and Aguamenti for the water. We've also had the good fortune of Luna's travelers pack, jammed full of useful and much needed toiletries. Luna has been taking shifts as well, so we have had to form a more organized system suitable for the blond Ravenclaw. Apparently she has a rare sleeping disorder, but it couldn't be too rare if Ginny has the same thing. Ginny. She's been on my mind a lot as of late. No matter how far back I push the thought of her, she somehow makes it back to the forefront. Luna isn't much help either. She talks about her, a lot. And it just makes my heart ache.

Ron isn't quite unconscious anymore, but he won't speak. Hermione coaxed some of the potion into him, so I just resumed my "arm-growing". It doesn't really freak me out anymore, but the numbness is a bit uncomfortable. Most of the time, I find it easier to avoid looking at my arm. It's just odd to feel as if you have no arm, but every time you check, you seem to have even more of an arm than before. I'll read at candlelight while Hermione or Luna sleep. One person at their designated time will slumber, while the other two will guard the tent. One will guard the outside, watching for predators and death eaters; one will patrol the interior, checking on our "Horcrux hunt members". Hermione just rolled her eyes when I called us that, but I knew she found it funny. I'm supposed to be on interior watch right now, but insisted Hermione to go on in. In fact, whenever she ends up on outside watch on our shift, I volunteer for her. Usually she puts up an fight, arguing that I should be inside when it's my turn to be inside. But this time she cut me off before I could even suggest her going back in. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm going. Don't forget your coat, et cetera et cetera." She interjected nonchalantly. It took me totally me by surprise, more so when she didn't even stay long enough to see my bemused look. That was about five minutes ago. I was going to follow her and talk to her about it, but then I heard something. That's now.

"Salvio Hexia. Protego Totalum. Protego Maxima." I whispered the incantations before trekking silently into the woods. The sky was dark, but the moon shone bright. The stars looked like pinpricks, allowing light to filter from the "other side". The trees were ominous, casting jagged shadows over the crunchy white snow. I promise myself to talk to Hermione when I get back. Ever since Luna woke, she has been so distant. It seems like every time I go to talk to her, she suddenly becomes too busy, or has to go back into that stupid book tent! Never mind, it's not stupid. But she is distant, she is avoiding me. Without anyone to talk to, to keep me focused, my mind becomes unstable, I've been having dreams again. I barely breathe, when I hear footsteps and see a light shoot past me. My cloak was still in the tent on my [and Hermione's, although she has been falling asleep in that book tent of hers!] bed, neatly folded. I tap my wand to the top of my head, soon after feeling the cool trickle of the disillusionment charm cover my entire body. I look down at my wand just as it becomes completely transparent. Once confident I'm invisible, I sneak after the light. My own footsteps are silent, but I can still barely make out those of my company. I don't dare cast _Lumos_ in fear that I am in the presence of a death eater. Luna told Hermione and I of Snatchers, criminals paid by death eaters to catch wanted faces. Apparently, Ron, Hermione, and I are top priority. I tried to convince Hermione to go and find her family in Australia, but she just ignored me the rest of the day.

_ Crunch. "Dolohov. You hear that?" Stan said. " What do ya' want Shunpike!" He yelled back before taking another swig from his canteen. " Shut up! You gon' scare it away!" Stan whispered harshly. Stan raised his borrowed wand, pointing in the direction of the noise. Crunch. "Oi! Dolohov, bet you heard it that time, sounds righ' near!" Stan said, his palm sweating now. No response. " Doloh-" Is all Stan gets out before he his hit squarely in the chest with a stunning spell. He flies backwards, quickly disarmed by the one and only, boy-who-lived._

I undid the disillusionment charm after taking out Dolohov with Petrificus Totalus. The death eater was an exceptional dueler, but also a heavy drinker. Plus, I had the element of surprise. I had Stan's oddly familiar wand tucked in my holster, my own pointed at his heart as I approach his unmoving form. "Harry-P-P-otter!" He huffed out as he struggled for breath, trying to regain his footing. I react quickly, binding him in magical ropes. I just smirk as he struggles to get out of the restraints, only causing them to tighten. " Stan. Long time, no see. You happened to be the last person I'd think would turn dark. What happened?" I ask mockingly, now crouched next to him. His storm grey eyes narrow in my direction, an evil grimace on his face. "When I get free, I'll torture you until you're begging for death, then I'll hand you over to the dark lord! Then you'll think me as a generous bloke!" He spit loudly, his breath reeking of fire whiskey. "Oh yeah, what makes you so sure? Sounds like you're speaking from experience. Who's wand is this?" I ask roughly, pointing his own wand at his chest. He stops to think then does the most terrible thing ever, he laughs. I mean the gaunt man was in bloody hysterics! "What? Who's wand is it?!" I yell at him, slowly losing my confidence. I had seen this wand before, but couldn't quite place it. He calms a bit, a sneer so evil on his face, it would put Malfoy to shame. "Oi! I bet you knew the bloke! Filthy Blood-traitor he was!" The way he said was really rubbed me the wrong way. "Who?" I ask quietly, my voice full of venom. He drops his gaze, then another voice says something that tears a wound into my heart. "Longbottom, Neville Longbottom."

"Crucio." A voice to my left whispers, his voice full of depth and defiance. I am instantly overcome with pain, nearly falling to the ground next to Stan. I grab hold of a tree before losing by footing, my insides burning hotter than the fireplace in Gryffindor common room. My skin and hands feel like they are being bound to the tree by splintering nails. Cries of agony crawl up my throat, each taking steps like earthquakes. When they finally slip past my lips, now dry as bone, it causes Draco to kneel down, clutching his ears, begging me to stop. But it only gets louder as the pain increases. My sweat, now pouring into my eyes, causes acid tears to stream down my aching cheeks. My knees grow weak, and soon I am slumped over on the ground, gripping my wand for dear life with my back pressed up against the rough trunk. The dragon stands after ceasing my torture, then takes a moment to just stare at me with a bewildered look on his face. "P-Potter, son of a Banshee?" He stumbles back, still grasping the thought, unaware I'm still armed. I take the opportunity and disarm him by shouting, louder than moon shines, "EXPELLIARMUS!" His wand flies free from his slimy grip, landing a few inches from my disabled arm, and his body is propelled backwards, only to crash into a nearby Oak, and he's knocked unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, heads up, this chapter is in many perspectives! **

Seconds later, I give in to the magical exhaustion, and black out.

"Harry! Wingardium Leviosa! Luna, bind Draco, then levitate him back to camp! Ron can you manage Dolohov and Harry?" Hermione shouted at the two breathlessly. She heard him. She had always suspected, but never thought it was true! She was dat- no, she wasn't.

_ Why, I ask myself. How could I allow my heart to be stolen by my best friend, my brave, selfless, and oh so gentle, best friend. In my moment of vulnerability, of weakness, he did nothing but comfort me, console me. But he did the same for HER, too. As much as I want to let it go, I'll always believe deep down, that it was Ginny who tore Harry and I apart._

"Can you Ron?!" Hermione yelled, growing angry at him, at herself, at everything. Harry was hurt, and surrounded by dark wizards [and that filthy git, Malfoy!] . "Huh? Uh-yeah! Yeah! Bu-but what about S-ttan?" He stammers.

_ Hermione's authority hitting me like a rock in the head. She seemed so... different. I smiled inside, my stomach doing somersaults. I walked a bit closer to Harry, his body drenched in sweat. Oddly enough, although it was the brink of winter still, Harry seemed to be radiating intense heat. It was still dark out, but I could tell we were nearing dawn. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I say confidently, smiling back to that day in Flitwick's class in first year._

Harry's body gracefully lifted into the cold night's air, light steam rolling off of his burning skin. Even though Malfoy cancelled the curse, the pain still haunted Harry's limp figure.

_ The heat, the Dragon's fire, filled me. I scared the Dragon away with my sword. It's blade once long and slender, was shifted by the Dragon's masters, the two sorcerers. The sorcerers were of dark nature and spirit, I could tell by their aura. When they came upon me, it reeked of torturous screams, mutilated victims, and death unruly as my hair. I cannot see anything, with the exception of the gruel look of hatred the Dragon had on his scaly face, which is now etched on the back of my lids. I can feel the fire of the Dragon, roasting my entire self for eternity. It pains me, but I won't let the Dragon sense my weakness, my fear. Because I am afraid. For myself, for the ginger, the blonde, and the bushy-haired brunette. All faces unnamed. But I refuse to show weakness I must wake. I must show the Dragon that he is not the only one to roar, to strike fear. I shall have the_ _Dragon's masters kneeling before me, begging me for mercy. Mercy they shall not receive, but instead my blade-no, my wand shall emit a light of a green hue, and their clocks will cease to tick. I must wake._

Just as Ronald reached down for Harry's fallen wand, to levitate the petrified death eater, in one swift motion, Harry was standing, his wand pointed like a dagger at Ron's throat. " Are you another dark sorcerer!?" Harry roared, a dark express painted across his face. Ron dropped his wand in shock, and fear.

_He's gone bonkers! Hermione said he was fine! I'm in a coma for nearly a week, then wake to a best friend who is barking mad! His wand was jabbed at my throat mere seconds after he regained consciousness, and overpowering my Wingardium Leviosa. My wand drops from my sweaty hand and I know I'm a dead man._

"Harry? You don't know what-OW!" Ron started cautiously before having the wand jabbed harder against his throat, then Harry roughly shoved him against a neighboring tree. "Are you, or aren't you the Dragon's third master?" Harry bellowed, his wand likely to leave a dark bruise on Ron's neck. "What are you even shouting about Harry, what dragon?" Ron asks, his volume just barely masking the fear in his voice. Harry's starts sneering as he shoves the ginger to the ground. "Want to play stupid, eh? Kneel before me! I will show you no mercy!"

_ I knew I had him scared now. I will slay this man and his Dragon. Harry? Who is that? Wait, Ron? "Ron?" I ask, my cloudy mind seeking clarity._

Ron just lets out a sigh of relief when his so-called best friend eases the force on his throat_. _"Yeah Harry, it's me." He barely croaks.

_Where the heck is Hermione and Luna? I'd rest assured if I knew someone else's wand would be trained on this mad man in case he snapped back into a crazed state!_

Hermione and Luna took the death eaters back to a clearing near the tent. " Hermione, what do you plan to do with-oh what was his name?" Luna asked, still a bit shaken by Harry's monstrous cry. It echoed in her ears, bouncing like a tennis ball throughout her head. She carelessly dropped the blonde Slytherin on his head. It's not like he can feel it. He is already unconscious. "I'm just going to talk to him. And his name is-" She was cut of by the recently dropped wizard. " Stan, Stan Shunpike. And would it hurt to drop my on-oh I don't know-my bum! And hey, whadduya mean 'talk' to me?" He asks harshly, a notch away from nearly spitting his words at the pair. He tries to go on but is quickly cut off by a piercing, "SILENCIO!" from the brunette. His mouth continues to move, many curses he attempts to shout, but no words come out. That's when They hear an unmistakable yelp from Ronald. They think it's a death eater at first, until they hear Harry. **"Are you, or aren't you the Dragon's third master?"** The two witches quickly run back to their friends, and the unconscious death eater. Harry! He is awake! What dragon? Master? The girls make it just in time for Hermione to disarm the "clear-minded" Harry Potter. Before Ron could explain, Luna stunned Harry, sending him across the length of the clearing. The rising sun was just beginning to appear over the horizon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry! Ron, what was all of that!" Luna yelled. Harry started to move away from Ron, looking ashamed. " Don't make another move, Harry. Ron, what happened? Where is Dolohov?" Hermione said anxiously, her wand aimed at Harry, who was kneeling next to Ron, looking like he had just done something unforgivable. When she saw him, she lowered her wand immediately.

_When I saw Harry crumbled on the ground of the clearing, his hands covering his face as his body beginning to tremor. Whatever was keeping him warm before, has officially worn off, and he didn't come with a jacket. I knew something had to be done, so I searched my memories for anything I may have seen, but nothing came to mind. I was beginning to panic, until Luna came over and placed a hand on my shoulder._

"You should help Ronald get the other death eaters back to camp. I'll take care of Harry, and we'll meet you there, okay?" Luna asked with a sympathetic smile. She didn't want to leave Harry, but knew Luna that was more than capable of handling the situation. Besides, Hermione didn't think she would even have the strength to carry him back now that he is awake. " Oh, alright. Well...see you soon." And the ginger and brunette were gone.

***Back to Harry's POV, and narrative***

Luna stood in front of me for a moment, her eyes closed, and her thoughts elsewhere. I was still sitting on the frozen ground, my limbs growing numb. My limbs? I look down where a sleeve use to hang, to none other than my arm. Yup, **my **arm! The magic from the Dragon attack (I am beginning to think it was just Draco) must have sped up the process! Silently rejoicing, flexing my fingers in front of me, although they looked nearly frostbitten, I am surprised when Luna drapes a warm blanket over my shoulders. " Is that better?" She asks quietly while reaching her hand out to help me up. " Yes. Thank you very much." I say grinning like a madman. " What's into you, Harry?" She asks, utterly bemused. I smile brighter when I show her my newly sprouted arm. She gasps, then looks as genuinely happy as I am. " Oh my Harry! This is great! We have to get back and show the others!" She was smiling and laughing and crying, as was I. I don't think I've ever experienced so much Euphoria at once, and it was a bit overwhelming, but based on all that has happened, its very much welcomed. Luna and I skipped along, dancing in joy, whistling tunes with the perched bird, watching the sun rise. I was filled with more joy than I could handle, but Luna evened out the score. We finally quit celebrating when we realized we hadn't even left the clearing. Embarrassed by this revelation, we were near silent the whole run back. When we were nearing the fire pit near the entrance of the magical tent, I slowed, and the blond Ravenclaw followed suit.

" Luna?" I call calmly. " Yes, Harry?" She replied softly. I continued. " I just wanted to thank you, for sharing that with me. And, to remind you how much I value our friendship. That...**really** meant a lot to me." I was fully turned towards her, the entrance to the tent just a few stone-throws away. Her pale blue eyes were so bright, as if they absorbed every beam of light that crossed its path, and stored it for another time, were looking through me, searching for something. " I am your friend, Harry, sharing intimate moments like that is what defines our friendship. That is what I love about you. You always know what to say, and never forget your friends. That's why you'll defeat Tom Riddle, because no matter how you were brought up, how others perceive you, or what obstacles are thrown in your path, you never forget how to love, how to be kind." She was smiling then, and walked towards me, her arms extended. I closed the gap between us and held her close to me. I even went as far as wrapping the conjured blanket around the both of us. She didn't complain, just snuggled in closer to me, burying her smile unto my chest and absorbing our shared warmth. " Thank you Luna, for believing in me." I said as I looked down into her eyes when we pulled apart. She just smiled up at me, and in the moment, time seemed to be standing still. I wanted this to last forever in my memories, and hers (tom: why not a horcrux? lol just kidding!), so I did something memorable. I leaned down, taking the leap of faith, not caring about anything but the "now", and gently pressed my lips to hers. She responded immediately, curiously kissing me back. It was short-lived, but savored by both of us. We pulled apart in time to see a gaping Ron dropping the kindling he must have recently gathered.


	7. Chapter 7

If I had a mirror, my face would look somewhere between the color of Ron's hair, and a rose. In a moment's time, that blissful paradise Luna took me to was obliterated to dust. What was I doing? I promised myself that I would quit all of this love nonsense, due to what happened with Ginny and Hermione. Oh no, Hermione. Would this be considered betrayal, or me moving on? Technically, we aren't together. But that doesn't change how I feel about her. Even if it was for a short span of time, I knew I loved her more than even I couldn't grasp.

"Err...did that just happen?" Ron asked nervously, the wood still on the ground by his muddy hiking boots. "Would you accept it if I said no?" I asked stupidly. This caused Luna to hit me on the arm. Ow. "Harry! Stop joking around! Don't tell me you said all of that so we could snog! Do you know how much that meant to me!" She yelled at me, turning a startling shade pink. She was trembling, now standing back from me, but I'm still in slapping-range. Her eyes gave away how furious she was. "Luna, I didn't say that. That meant a lot to me too, but now I'm just confused. I think this was a mistake." Oops.

_Ron was just staring wide-eyed at the "somewhat-couple". They were the last too he would think to catch snogging in the middle of the forest! 'I've never seen Luna this mad before' he though silently, barely aware of the sound of the tent flap opening._

"What's going on out here?" Hermione said suddenly, appearing next to a speechless Weasley. Things couldn't get worse. Luna looked like she was in shock, tears slowly filling her clear-blue eyes. "Mi-mistake? You-you-I...I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER!" She screamed at me before running away from the scene, heading towards the camp boundaries. I just stood and watched miserably. She shouted incantations at the shield, blasting it in moments. They say magic is most potent when you're experiencing emotions in extremes. Once outside the boundaries, she took one look back, the glint of a tear rolling down her cheek catching my attention, then apparated away. The sound of her departure lingered in the air for what seemed like forever.

"Harry...what did you do to make Luna so upset?" Hermione asked hesitantly from behind me. I slowly turned towards my friends, completely numb from the ordeal. There I go again, running around leaving scars. I'm worse than Tom. "I told her it was a mistake." I say simply, emotionless. I felt like our entire camp was swarming with dementors, sucking every good feeling out of my soul. I picked up the wood and placed it in the pit. "What is that supposed to mean?" She said in an exasperated tone. I was kneeling my the fire, mechanically placing the wood in a tipi-fashion. If I could describe how I was feeling in one word, it would be _empty_. Now would be a great time to face Tom Riddle, because I've screwed my life up more in the past two months than he has in 17 years.

"Come on Hermione." Ron said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think that the death eaters may come to soon, we should be there." Reluctantly, she replied with a stern "Fine." and the headed to where I assume they were keeping the captured death eaters.

"Incendio." I thought intently. To my surprise, the non-verbal incantation worked, and the pit was roaring to life. I quickly jumped back, just escaping being charred. Now is the time that I stay true to what I promised, no more love, in any way shape and form. Maybe this will keep everyone else safe, it's worth the try.

**Hermione POV:**

Ron walked me away from a stone cold Harry, silent and determined. Luna just left after screaming at Harry that she hated him, and I was left clueless about it all! She was fuming, yet she was crying. Almost...heartbroken? NO. Harry and Luna, no. He wouldn't do that to me, would he? Do I really even know him anymore? This is the same Harry that just broke up with me, since he snogged Ginny. Now that I think about it, who has he come across that he hasn't snogged? Who's next? Fleur? He doesn't love me, never did. He's just like every other guy, yet he tricked us all into thinking otherwise.

We stopped just before the clearing. "Hermione, I know what you saw back there was...odd. None the less, I will tell you it all. But first, I need to ask you something, and please be 100% honest?" Ron had a serious look on his face, but underneath, a look of discomfort. "Yeah, shoot away." I say in a flat tone, trying not to give away my thoughts. "Umm...well...were you and Harry dating, ever?" He asked anxiously. The look in his eyes were depressing, so I told him. "Yes. But as you said, **were**. He broke it off a bit before we left the Burrow." I say looking away from him. He stayed quiet for a moment, then looked up at me with a questioning look, saying _why? _

I shook my head. "I really don't want to talk about it, not now. So what happened back there?" I asked, trying not to sound as panicked as I felt. He took a deep breath, then spilled it.

No matter how hard I tried, no matter how many times I requested him retell it, I couldn't believe I was right. Ron saw it with his own eyes, but I could tell he was holding out on me. "What was said?" I asked, quickly wiping away a tear that was escaping, before he could notice. "Well, Luna got offended when Harry said it was all a mistake, she was furious about that, since she said that 'what they had' meant a lot to her. But I don't think she meant relationship, I think she meant their friendship. I knew they had always been close, but _this, _ even I didn't see it coming. But then again, he landed you, so it's not that much of a surprise. As long as he stays away from my little sister..." He trailed off, a look of longing on his freckled face. "Yeah..." I agreed. I may be upset with Harry, but he was my friend before all of this, and I'll let him tell Ron about Ginny on his own terms. I am shedding no more tears over this boy. "Come on Ron, we have some scum to interrogate." I said mischievously, a smiling playing on my features.

**Harry POV:**

I sat dangerously close to the fire, legs crossed Indian-style. My hands were resting on my knees, and I was deeply inhaling the smoke billowing off the flames, burning my lungs raw, watering my eyes painfully. I tried moving, but I couldn't find a reason to do so. I'll just go around hurting more people, suffocating myself in the ash sounds like a great idea right about now, while I'm ready. I may never want to die this much ever again, so why not take the opportunity now. I wouldn't have to worry about failure, or disappointing anyone. I wouldn't have to live up to anyone's expectations, and my fate wouldn't be left up to some dumb prophecy. I control it, not Voldemort, not my friends, me.

My head was pounding loudly against my skull, threatening to burst out. I now had to shut my stinging eyes, and I felt like I was inhaling acid. My body felt heavy as lead, and the heat only intensified. Even if I were to change my mind, I would still most likely die for some noble cause because 'I'm the chosen one'. I have to take my life now, because I don't deserve a short, merciful death. I don't try to move, and no one is here to stop me.

_That family you have, where are they now? Oh, that's right, they are all dead or hate you. No one loves you, Harry. You're just too reckless, too dangerous to be around. Being alive only makes it harder for them, do what's right, even though you've only done wrong. Maybe you can see your parents again. Stay Harry, let the fire-smoke consume you._

So I did. "I should listen to that voice more often." Were my last thoughts before I did as the bodiless voice advised, as I breathed my final breath, feeling only the ghost of regret before I slipped into the dark subconscious for eternity.

**A/N: That is the end. Yeah, what a way to end it right? Thanks for reading, and sorry if the quality of material decreased at points, or it was overall terrible. Please forgive me for ending it so abruptly, but I already dragged this story out more than I originally planned. They literally shouldn't have been in the forest, or horcrux-hunting. Maybe in the future I can make that into a separate fanfic in itself, but for now, this is the end. Follow, favorite, review, and of course, stay classy.**


End file.
